Mobile Suit Gundam: Rise of Sentinel
by Stalvir
Summary: In the not-to distant future, a platoon of U.S Marines operating in Iraq discover a mysterious contraption being handled by terrorists - when it activates unexpectedly, a marine finds himself in the world of the Universal Century, and must now find out how to survive in this new, strange world... On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise, Sunrise does.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio_"

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Iraqi Desert 2022, 1450 hours, **_

_**Alexander Crossfare: USMC Scout Sniper Gunnery Sergeant, Age 25**_

* * *

Even in the year 2022, the Iraqi desert was an unforgiving place. The cold war between Saudi Arabia and Iran was ongoing (as to be expected), and the situation within the country that kept the two powder kegs seperate was just as dangerous as it was during Iraqi Freedom. Even with the collapse of ISIS years ago, America's presence within Iraq remained as they helped put the country back on its feet - notably by helping the Iraqi police and military hunt down whatever was left of Al-Quada, ISIS and whatever other pinpot terrorists cells crop out of the woodwork.

Which was exactly why a unit of 40 Marines from the US/NATO base in Baghdad were quietly marching off the road - having left their LAV's behind to make their final approach to their destination as silent as possible. These men, of the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit, 2nd Infantry Battalion, Bravo Company, may not of liked the desert - but they were more than willing to struggle on through it if it meant completing their objective and going back home.

Among these men was a soldier, clad in the general U.S Marine Corps BDU. He and another soldier were staying closer to the back of the group. Arguably one of the shortest of the group, standing at 5'2", he almost looked a bit out of place as he hefted the M200 Intervention Rifle in his grasp. Adjusting his sunglasses, one could see his heteromatic eyes with a brilliant green left eye, and a deep blue right eye. For a brief moment he removed his helmet, as he brushed back his oddly colored hair, silver with crimson highlights.

Gunnery Sergeant Alexander Crossfare, or 'Reaper' as his friends had come to call him, often made fun of his… _odd _hair which otherwise would have gone against military regulations - if it were not for the fact that it _was _his natural hair color. He still found it rather funny when, even after shaving his head bald, his superiors were just flabbergasted by how his hair truly was naturally that color. How? He had no idea, but it's just been that way for as long as he could remember.

"_1st Platoon, this is Henhouse - do you copy._"

"1st Platoon copies," The leader of their platoon, a Lieutenant replied. "Reading you five-by-five."

"_1st Platoon, we have eyes on you - you are less than a klick from the compound._" The reply came from the Colonel leading the operation. "_Thermal's show a number of contacts, all military-age males and open-carrying AK's. Watch yourselves out there._"

"Copy that Henhouse, approaching with caution." The Lieutenant said, before motioning towards Reaper and his Spotter, Mendez. The two Marines saw the signal as they sprinted from the back of the line up to the front. "You two, move ahead - set up overwatch on the compound, get us eyes on."

"Yes sir," Alex replied, and Mendez nodded before the Sniper and Spotter moved ahead of the rest of the platoon.

"...why we always gotta be the first ones in?" Mendez groaned, once they were out of earshot from the LT. "He wanted to know so bad, he'd be up front, not us..."

"Because _we _have sniper rifles, Mendez." Alex chuckled, as they began their hike forward. "That's what we get for signing up for Sniper Scout school - we become the scouts."

"Would it kill him to carry some of the weight though..." he grunted, as he hefted his own marksman rifle.

The team continued onward, as they worked their way to a small hill. They crawled up from behind cover, moving up just enough to poke their scopes out from behind a small formation of rocks without exposing themselves. Mendez pulled out his scope, as he eyed the compound ahead.

The Compound was more akin to a small, walled-off village with various small buildings within - and what looked like a makeshift Mosque set up on the edge of town, with little activity coming from it. The wall that surrounded the village was 2-3 meters tall, but fairly thin and had seen better days with multiple holes either from battle or from deterioration. This helped them get better visibility - and from their vantage point, they could spot a large number of individuals within, most of whom all seemed to be open carrying weapons.

As the two soldiers observe from their sniping position, they radioed back to the CO. "Reaper to Lurker, come in." The sniper called in.

"_Lurker here, go ahead Reaper._"

"In position - multiple contacts spotted around the compound. All armed with Warsaw gear. There are a lot of tangos down there." He reported. "There are around twenty-five guys outside and unknown number of them inside the compound."

"_Copy that scout team. We're moving now, keep our approach covered, watch out for enemy snipers._"

"Roger" both men replied. "Time to go hunting, Mendez."

Mendez just smirked slightly, as they set up their gear on the position. Alex pulling out his sniper as he surveyed the area. Mendez pulling how his own set of binoculars as he peered through.

"Contact, top of the church - Dragunov." He reported, and Alex adjusted his scope, and sure enough there was man sitting atop the church, with an SVD Dragunov rifle at the ready, surveying the land to the south.

"Wind Speed… 3 mph," Mendez reported, "Range… 1,113 Meters… no eyes on him."

"Any others?"

"Not that I can see."

"Prepping the shot," Alex began to take aim on the unsuspecting Sniper, zooming his scope in, taking into account the wind speed, angle and distance to ensure a perfect shot. "Taking the shot… Fire… Fire...Fire."

_Fap._

The Rifle jolted as Alex pulled the trigger. The two snipers now continued scanning for more targets.

"Another contact, far side of the town in a watch tower to the north." The target is on a chair asleep.

"Wind speed… 3.5 mph, Range... 1,205 Meters… same as last target, no eyes on him."

_Fap._

The rifle jolted once more as the round went down range.

After three minutes, another contact spotted but this time, he was not alone.

"Two contacts, atop the main building." Mendez reported. "They're in eyeshot of one another."

"Target left contact, I'll take the right." Reaper said, as he took aim - Mendez following suit. "On Three… one… two… three."

_Fap. Fap._

Two more dropped down dead, and no alarm had been raised. As Reaper continued looking down his scope, providing overwatch and looking for any more enemies at vantage points. However as he did this, his eye caught something around one of the side buildings, and seeing a well dressed man outside one of the larger buildings. He was able to determine due to his stature, and his guards that this man was either a commander or another officer of the base. But he wasn't alone, as along with his guards, there was another man with him. This one stood out like a sore thumb, being a man in a lab coat looking very much like some sort of scientist. Unlike everyone else around him, this man was cleanly shaven, and as mentioned earlier, looked very… _out of place_.

The two men seemed to talk for a bit, before both entered the main building. Moments later Reaper activated his radio again "Reaper here - possible I.D on enemy leader," He informed, "Man in a military uniform. Also, be advised: leader is accompanied by some kind of scientist - they are inside the main building of the compound, over."

There was a short pause on the line "_Copy on that, Reaper. Objective remains unchanged, but command wants the scientist captured for identification and interrogation_." The Colonel replied. "_Strike team is in position and ready to engage._"

"Understood - ready to provide support." Reaper nodded, glancing at Mendez. "Get ready, fireworks are kicking off."

"About time…" Mendez muttered, as the two marksmen took aim.

At the front end of the compound, the Marines made their move as they rushed the entrance - with the guards dead they took up positions on either side of the entrance. Tossing a few flash-bang grenades inside set things off, as the Marines all rushed into the compound, firing anything that moved that looked like a threat. Firing their M16's and M4's in quick bursts of fire, making quick work of the unorganized Iraqis.

From their firing point, Reaper and Mendez continued to pick off enemy targets, every five seconds their rifles would sound off, each shot signalling the death of another unfortunate insurgent. It was hardly a battle for them, the rebels were unorganized and armatures - like fish in a barrel. By the time the shooting came to an end, Alex could safely say he had a confirmed nine kills.

"_Stand down ladies, regroup at the main building_." The Lieutenant ordered, as Alex and Mendez packed it up as they hiked up towards the compound - regrouping with the rest of their platoon.

"Alright people, we have confirmation of civvies in the AO, possibly eggheads." The officer informed, "So check your targets - we want them alive, but don't get yourselves killed over them. I want two groups - group one, search that run down mosque. Group two, each the main building and hunt down the commander and the egghead. Report back if anything looks out of the ordinary. We clear?"

"Yes sir!" The Marines all acknowledged.

"Dekram!" The Lieutenant called out, and running to the front of the group was a Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid forties - and arguably the tallest person in the platoon. "You're in command of group one, I'll take command of group two - report in ten minute intervals. We clear on that?"

"Clear sir, Lieutenant Maston sir!" Sergeant Major Benjamin Dekram or Ben for short, acknowledged.

Lieutenant Alfred Maston nodded as he marched towards the door to the compound building. "Alex, Mendez - you two with me!" He called out, twirling his hand in the air signalling them.

"Yes sir." both men replied and made their way to the lieutenant. As group two made it to the main building, the the commander of the group radioed HQ, "Henhouse, this is 1st platoon, we are making are way to the complex and be advised there are civvies in the AO. How copy"

"_1st platoon, this is Henhouse. We hear you and can you repeat the last over?_"

"Roger Henhouse, there are civvies in the area. GySgt Crossfare spotted one talking to the enemy commander while taking position for sniper cover." the lieutenant said.

"_Patch me to Reaper_" the Colonel ordered.

"Yes sir," The Lieutenant nodded, before witching comms, "Reaper, this is 1st Platoon Actual. Henhouse is requesting details on what you saw - patching you in."

"Copy that." Reaper said, nodding. "I'm on. This is Sergeant Crossfare - what is it?"

"_Sergeant, I need you do describe the man that spoke with Iraqi commander,_" The colonel Ordered. "_Any details you can recall?_"

"Yes sir," Reaper nodded, "He looked about… average Iraqi height - around 5'9 or 5'11. Brown eyes, in this forties at the least, brown hair and a beard. He didn't look like the rest of them - he looked like a scientist from the lab coat he had." He then shrugged. "Other than that, he looked pretty plane… Orders, sir?"

There was a brief pause on the comms before a reply came. "_Reaper, if you encounter this individual, attempt to bring him in for questioning._" Command Replied. "_Don't get killed over him, but if the opportunity presents himself, he's worth more alive than dead. Keep that in mind, soldier. Other than that, orders remain the same - clear the AO of enemy combatants._"

"Yes sir" Alex responded.

"All right, group two get ready. I want teams of 4." The platoon leader order, "get ready to clear the building. Venders, Nickson, your with Reaper and Mendez."

The two marines that joined Alex and Mendez are Chief Warrant Officer 3rd Class Adam Venders and Lance Corporal Andrew Nickson. CWO Venders is a 35-year old Ohio native standing at 5'12 to 6'2, white with Green eyes and dark brown hair. Armed with a M4 carbine with a under slung-Shotgun as well as a M9 Beretta. Andrew Nickson, 21-year old California Native that is 5'11, Blonde hair and blue eyes, armed with the M259B SAW, as well as a M9 Beretta.

As group 1 neared the building they get into breaching positions with Teams 1 & 2 one the left side of the doors with teams 2 & 3 on the right side. "Ok, prepare for breach. Once we're in, split and find anything strange or out of place." The lieutenant ordered. "Roger" all members of the squad said.

"On my mark." the LT readed the teams to breach. "3. 2. 1. Mark!"

On the platoon leaders mark, all teams breached in, any enemies caught in near the door was eliminated instantly while other enemies were farther away, got to cover. Alex uses M9 beretta to kill a nearby terrorist. As the enemy died, Alex pick up the AK and spare ammo. He also killed two more in quick succession before forced to take cover. Other teams engaged the enemy that took cover, Mendez toss a grenade in a nearby room where a group of enemies took cover behind turn over tables killing four while corporal Nickson let a hailstorm of bullets in to the room piercing the thin tables eliminating the rest then lay covering fire for the other marines as they move to cover.

"Contact on the left" one of the marines in team 2 called out. Two member from team 3 opened fire on enemies on at the cost of one of the two marines as he was riddled with bullets and died there. For the next thirty minutes the main floor, 2nd, and 3rd floor. A member of team 2 found a stairway that leads down.

"Sir, found something that you should see." The soldier radioed to the group commander. "_What you got soldier._" the Lieutenant called back.

"Sir, I found a path down to what looks like a lower level of some sort." the soldiers

"_Roger, all teams form up at the entrance to the lower levels._" the commander order all locate teams

As the teams gather near the entrance to the lower levels. "OK marines, looks like we a path down. Team 1 is on point, team 2 and 3, your in the center and team 4, your on rear guard." the lieutenant ordered the marines before contacting group two then command.

"SGMJ Dekram, this is 1st platoon actual. How things going on your end" the colonel called.

"_We're fine, though we lost three guys while taking the mosque. It turns out that the mosque is a generator building. These guys must have been busy and what the hell do they have on that requires large generators?_" Dekram radioed back. "Don't know but we found a path down to what looks like a basement of some sort while taking the building at the cost of one of the marines" LT said while getting ready to move down to the lower level.

As the group come down from the ground floor to the basement, they enter a room that is 9 ft in height, 50 ft long and 20 ft across with several doors on left and right walls as well as a large door at the other end of the room and see a lot of boxes and equipment scattered all around room, the colonel gestured the teams to split up to cover more ground. Mendez comments on the amount of stuff in the room before going to the 2nd door on the right.

"These folk must have a big ass operation going on here and they must be loaded if they can get this much equipment and supplies" as Mendez finished Alex replied "Yeah, that means someone with a lot of power is providing them the funds but who?"

As the teams go room by room, they found a kitchen, dining area, lab, sleeping quarters, and a armory that contained various firearms and high explosives from around the world. Here is where Reaper switch out the AK for a FN P90 with spare ammo. Alex kept his M200 in case he might need it. The team also stocked up on ammo for the weapons that they had on them. After they restock on ammo, they told the other teams about the armory.

After the room and adjacent rooms were cleared, they all moved to the large door on the end of the room. As they open the large doors leading to the next room quietly which was 80m by 50m by 50m, they saw something that is quite impressive to say the least. A large contraption towards the back that is around 15m in width and height, 35m in length, and saw around between 105-115 people and around 20 of them are scientist.

"Reaper, I want you and Mendez to find a high point and set up for targets of elimination while the rest of us will get in position." the lieutenant ordered Alex and Mendez while the rest of the unit gets ready for battle.

As the sniper and spotter moves to a higher position for targets of opportunity when the leader of the terrorist cell spots the unit and laughs while he speaks "_'ahsant ya qarad laqad sunieat hdha beydana ean alakharin aladhin ja'uu qiblik._ _'aelam 'anak qad ra'ayt albawwabat, yjb 'an tamut hataa la tablugh ean dhlk 'iilaa rusayik._" and ordered his troops "_aiqtalahum_".

"Shit, we been spotted." one of the marines as he went for cover and return, "RETURN FIRE. Reaper, are you in position." The Lieutenant asked while firing back at the enemy. "_We're in position now sir, picking off targets_" Reaper responded as he took out a enemy on a heavy machine.

A load krack sounds the first shot the scout team engaging the enemy. "Mendez, target thirty meters ahead eight meters high, MG nest; three targets." the young man alerted his partner, "I see him"

_Krack, Krack, Krack_

The gunner on the heavy machine gun was killed, then two more shots were fired in quick succession as the other two terrorists went down. "SHIT, yo reaper. Got a guy third floor up, 35 feet to the right and he's armed with an RPG!"

"Go him" Alex replied as he took aim.

_KRACK_

Alex fired his rifle and made a 1 in a million shot just as the target fired his RPG, the rocket was hit only 5ft from him and detonated in a large blast that engulfed the the area and the enemy killing him and anyone that was in the area.

From below, the battle paused for the moment to see the blast and the enemy began to waver a bit due to the blast. The Terrorist leader ordered some of his men to kill the sniper team. "Team, be advised. Enemy sent a couple teams are inbound to your location." The Lieutenant told the sniper team.

"_Roger sir_" the sniper replied

"Sir, guy coming from the left." on of the marine alerted the commander. "I want suppressing fire on them now." the commanding officer ordered his men "Group 2, we need back. Got a lot of guys down here."

"_Roger that sir. Ok boys, looks like group one is have trouble and let's go get their ass out of the fire._" Group 2s leader responded and ordered the rest of the troops to move out.

While this is going on, the sniper team, had to engage in close quarters with two dozen hostiles trying to kill them but they were the ones being killed. "Well, this went Pear, hasn't it Reaper." Mendez spoke as he took down three enemy within quick succession with a FAMAS that he picked up from the room with all of the firearms.

"No shit Mendez, looks like that we were interrupting their party" Alex remarked with a smirk on his face as he downed five enemies with the P90 he picked up. After 10 minutes of dealing with the threat that was on them, the two-man team now turn their attention to the enemies below as started thinning the herd.

As the battle rages on, to the marines surprise more hostiles coming in from doors towards the middle of the room and started to push the marines back but were now attacked from above by the marine snipers and group two came in laying a ferocious barrage of lead at the enemy.

"Cavalry has arrived sir." the XO spoke up as he took out five hostiles with his M4 Carbine.

"Good timing Sergeant and looks like the enemy is losing steam and manpower, take five guys and go secure the scientists" the LT ordered.

"Yes Sir" the Sergeant responded and went to pick five men to look for the scientists.

As the battle continued for two hours with a loss of 8 dead and 11 wounded (note that also includes casualties on the surface. The Sergeant and his team found and secured the scientist in the control room with a bit of difficulty due to a group of Iraqis guarding them but not impossible also request the Lieutenant to come to the command center while the group in the massive room to secure it and the rooms connecting to said room. Alex and four others were ordered to keep watch and prevent anyone while the remaining marines split into groups of four and scour the entire underground complex.

"Report Sergeant." The lieutenant order.

"Sir, we secured the group of scientists but their not budging." the sergeant replied "We tried everything but interrogation tactics, we need to get them to base so we can get some answers about what that machine is?"

"Hmm, well this is just great." The LT said. "I contact HQ with the comms from the place."

The Commander of the platoon when over to comms station to contact command for orders.

"Henhouse, this is 1st platoon. How copy." The Lieutenant spoke hoping to get an reply.

"_1st platoon this is Henhouse, we hear you. What your status._" Henhouse replied.

"We're alright but we sustained casualties. 8 dead and 11 wounded with three of them in critical condition." he said with sorrow in his voice as he come to know them individually. "We also secured a group of scientist but did not get a peep out of them, we need exfil them back to base but we also secured a large piece of machinery."

"_May god rest their souls. Alright, get those scientist top side for evac. We're also going to send in the 3rd and 5th platoons as well a platoon of engineers to take a look at that machine._" Henhouse Order

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant replied, "Sergeant, move the scien…." as the LT was about to order the Sergeant Major, the complex shook alerting the entire unit when his radio crackled.

"_Sir, we got a problem here._" one of the marines reported.

"Go head soldier." Lieutenant responded.

"_We got a lot of hostiles and they got a lot of firepower coming that includes artillery by the way which is shelling us._" the soldier reported back. "_They are trying to cull our forces down so they can bum rush us. Orders Sir?_"

"Damn, alright get any on top, and gather anything that is not bolted down that you can carry and fall back down to the large room." the Lieutenant cursed "Attention, all personnel. Gather anything that can be used for defense, we got company so hustle up now."

"Command, we got hostiles pushing down on us with artillery barrage and moving a large amount of troops. We going to make a stand here but we need reinforcements."

"_Understood Lieutenant, I'm going send 12th Mechanized Infantry Battalion as well as spec ops teams that are in the area_" Henhouse responded, "_But, you and your men need hold them off for two and a half hours for reinforcements arrive._"

"Yes sir." The LT said that before turning to the Sergeant Major

"Damn, combat already. So what are we going to do with the prisoners sir?" the young sergeant asked.

"Get them to a room that is the sturdiest in the entire complex and have three men guard that room, make sure that they have enough firepower to repel the attackers"

"Sir" is all what the sergeant said as he went to order three men to move the scientists to a much more secured location.

While the team is moving the scientist to a different location, the rest of the marines started getting to for a defensive position around the machine and the control room.

"Man, now we the defenders. So who do you think is come knocking?" a young marine said, prepping a heavy machine gun to the left of the large machine with another three being placed with two in the front and one to the right.

"Yeah and I have no fucking clue." Said a another

Alex, took position on a pile of boxes where he went on his belly reading his M-200 (which he got more ammo for it) with his partner. The location is directly in front of the machine and with a straight shot at the doors leading to the main floor.

In other areas of the underground complex, outside the room with the scientists were placed in was fortified with one of the MGs from the large room a few heavy steel boxes for cover and place claymores for traps.

After everyone got settled and those who are wounded but can still fight were tasked to protected their more wounded and dead brothers while those in the main room got ready.

After an hour of preparing for the upcoming fight with the room before the large room is laced with mines and traps. All equipment, munitions, and weapons are placed throughout the large room, the room with the wounded and the dead, the command center, and the room with the scientist.

The marines are now waiting for the enemy to come and they did not have to wait long. After 10 minutes of waiting, the enemy blown the door leading upstairs off and enter the room, the marines got ready for and they heard loud bangs and yelling as the enemies came across the mines and traps.

After thirty minutes after wait, the enemies now blast open the doors as the first wave of hostile came rushing in and into a wall of lead as the marines open up with everything they got. As the battle is in full swing, many terrorists tried to flank but was mowed down by the fifties that are in key positions that provided over laying fields of fire.

"Watch the sides for hostiles" the Lieutenant shouted "They'll come at our sides. Reaper, Mendez. Start taking out targets of opportunity"

The enemies numbers start to dwindle down and forcing them into cover to the point that they have to use tactics in order to eliminate the marines. After a half an hour, the unknown enemies retreated back up to the surface to regroup and rethink their strategy. Meanwhile, the marines regroup and rest while grabbing a bite to eat as well as refilling on ammo.

The first wave was nearly wiped out from the big fifties and the mines as well as the traps while their commanding officers were killed by Reaper and Mendez. When the second wave launch, the enemy attack the main room as well as the command room although the force attacking the command room was smaller which inclined it is ether spec Ops or standard forces with heavier equipment. But they had to fall back so they don't get killed all at once.

The main assault surprised the marines as the enemy came out of two other entry point that were hidden.

"What the hell, where the fuck these assholes come from!" One marine said in surprise.

"There are probably other points of entry that we did not know trooper." the Lieutenant spoke after downing a two of the unknowns.

The battle lasted for three days and during the battle, the group of marines in the control room pushed the enemy back but two of them made it into the room and went for CQB. During the struggle, the enemy accidentally damaged the console that activated the machine and turned it on. While the fight in the control room went on, the battle down stairs in the large room was in the final stage as the enemy was losing steam and manpower while the marines dug themselves in for the final stretch.

"Mendez, head over to the west side and deal with the enemies over there while I handle thing here." Alex spoke as he took another enemy down.

"You sure man?" Mendez spoke with wryness in his tone

"I'm sure, go." Alex reaffirms his request.

As the battle went on for another hour, alarms went off and the machine activated without warning. It began sucking every thing with in the area.

"Shit, everyone get away from the machine NOW!" the marine commander ordered his men away. But not everyone got away, Alex was dead in front of the device as it activated and drawing him in but he dug his heel and grabbed on the floor.

"FUCKING HELL, SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT DAMN HUNK OF JUNK PLEASE!" Alex yelled over the loud noise that the machine is making. All the sudden, the section of the grated floor came loose do to the powerful suction that the device was producing.

"Oh shit, nononononono" Alex started to panic when a crate flown into said floor section that he was holding on to, jarring it off and pulled towards the vortex that the device created with Alex and much of the equipment that was in front of it.

After 30 minutes, the machine was turned off and the battle ended with the unknown enemies surrendering. The casualties of the battle are 16 dead and 22 wounded with 6 MIA.

Three months later, Alexander Crossfare,Gunnery Sergeant of the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit, 2nd Infantry Battalion, Bravo Company was Promoted to Staff Sergeant and awarded the Medal of Honor and other medals and ribbons, he and 5 others are declared MIA then later KIA.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my second attempt at righting a story so, any assistance on many things will be helpful. I do have someone helping me to refine it and will be fully refined when his schedule clears up Also chapter 1 will be up when it is finished. Also, the story is partly refined, so do keep that in mind.

-Please and Thank you-

Authors Note #2: Updated the summary a bit.


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit's Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise, Sunrise does.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio_"

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit's Hole**

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Unknown Time, **_

* * *

Somewhere a rift opened up spilling its contents in front of it and said contents are various creates, weapons, supplies, and human figure. While this was happening, a group of people out on patrol notices the rift and and one of the men contacted their superior.

"Boss, the scout 1 come in over." the man spoke over the comms headset with another man with a slight grave voice.

"_Scout 1, go ahead._" the voice said on the other end of the comms. "Sir, we got a something… weird." the scout spoke.

"_Define weird kid?_" The man said

"Well, there's a ether a rift or a vortex of some sort." the kid spoke. "Want us to check it out?"

"Do it, anything you find there bring it brought back." the boss ordered.

"Yes sir" the kid spoke "Ok guys, looks like we're going to take a look at the weird thing down there." The kid is Samuel Mathias, a 18-year old american at 5'10" with short dirty blond hair and hazel eyes from a small town in Tennessee USA, he was part of a 7-man patrol.

"Ok, let's get going. Matthias, you and Takesuchi are in the lead while me and Benard will take the middle. Vencen, your on the left flank while Akichov is on the right flank and Ashburn is in the rear." Said the leader of the team.

The leader is Eric Von Seidel. Born in the small german town of Sondheim Germany, the 39-year old in 5'7 and a former EFF soldier after doing at least two tours of duty. He is clean shave with brown crew cut hair and green eyes is also a team leader. Along with him and Samuel was Ayanami Takesuchi, a 19-year old japanese native from a small rural town a few miles northeast from Tokyo, Japan. Like all japanese, Ayanami has black hair that goes to down to her waist and is 5'6" and has blue eyes. Then there is James Vencen, an 6' short black hair and brown eyes African American native from the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. Damian Benard is a 28-year old bald African American native with a slight mutation in his eyes that gave him a somewhat gold tint to his green eyes, who is from New Orleans and is James' cousin. The Tallest of the group is the Russian native, Alexi Akichov. Alexi is at 6'7" tall and is 55-years old with salt and pepper hair with teal eyes. Last is Melissa Ashburn from a town 12 miles north of London, the british native is 5'9" with blond hair that goes to the small of her back put in a ponytail along with blue eyes.

The entire group are wearing old military uniforms from the UN military of the 21st century and is armed with various firearms.

As the group got closer, they were shocked to see many creates, weapons, equipment, supplies, random parts of metal flooring and surprisingly enough a human. That is when Eric ordered the rest to collect everything and have Ayanami check the man. When she got close enough to get a good look, she took notices that he was military but not of any military of this day and age but it is the same as her team's uniform but a lot newer. He smaller than she is with a hair color of silver and crimson hair color that shocked her. The young Japanese girl looked at the flag on his combat uniform, she saw that he is american and has the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. The uniform was a desert color with various shades of brown and tan. He was also armed with a sniper rifle, a odd looking weapon, and a pistol as well as many magazines and a combat knife.

"Eric-san, I think you should come here for a bit" Ayanami called out to the german as Eric was moving a crate full of ammo to the rest of the pile that the team was gathering up.

"What you got young one." The former EFF soldier ask.

"Well, I can say that this man is alive but the uniform he is wearing is old looking but new at the same time." The japanese girl spoke as she was examining the displaced soldier.

"Well, this in something you don't see every day." The old soldier said then he contacted the boss. "Hey boss you there?"

"_Im here, what you got Eric._" the boss spoke from the other line.

"We got a person here and by the looks of things, he got tossed out go the same anomaly with a bunch of military grade equipment that should be in a museum." The german spoke and asked "So, what should we do with him. He looks like he doesn't even belong here any way"

"_Bring him back to base, I'll get the doc to do a checkup on him._" The boss replied.

"Roger that boss. Ayanami, get him situated for transport. The rest of us well get everything ready to move as well." Eric told the young girl as he went over to the others to get everything ready to be moved. It took 3 ½ hours to gather the equipment and another hour for transport to arrive.

On the way back to base everyone minus Ayanami who was taking care of the displaced soldier was going through the weapons and equipment.

"Man, this stuff is old but looks like they just came off the production line" Damian spoke as he picked up a AK-74 and examined it.

"I now bro, this stuff should be in a museums not out on the field." James said after going through a crate of ammunitions before talking about their new guest. "So, anyone go a clue how the guy is?"

"Don't know but what I could tell just from looking at him, he's a soldier. Not a Federation soldier but a soldier from the past." Eric spoke "Definitely american with a hint of japanese. Judging that he had a sniper rifle makes him a sniper. Will have to some digging on what part of the military he's from."

"OK but what was he doing when that rift opened up? By the way that things looked, ether he was at a firing range or was in a battle due to all of the shells that were laying all a round." Melissa asked as she was looking a heavy machine gun.

"I say it was the later" Ayanami said as she entered the area with the rest of her team.

"What made you think that little one?" Alexi spoke with a bit of confusion.

"I found a few grazing wounds that are from from small caliber firearms suggesting that he was in a battle." the young girl spoke as she sat down to rest. "Also, it looks like he's also getting younger. What every that rift is, it affected his body. Doc would need to take a look at "

"So, how much stuff is here?" Sam asked as he is looking over everything in front of him "Because there is enough to outfit almost three platoons of soldiers"

"Let's see. There 76 Assault Rifles, 12 Heavy Machine Guns, 8 Sniper Rifles, over 80 grenades of various types, 10 Rocket Launchers, and enough ammo to at least a year as well a body armor and a whole load of various equipment." Eric said "As us said Damian, this stuff should be in a museum not on the field"

After going over the all of the weapons and equipment, the team then rests with Ayanami, Damian, and Eric going over the equipment that the soldier had on him.

"Lets see here. A sniper rifle, pistol, a bullpup submachine gun, two combat knives, a oriental knife, seven grenades which are two flashbangs, four frags, and a Smoke grenade." Damian spoke "Comms equipment, a heavily modified Laptop, a phone, a locket, dogtags, a pair of rings?, quit a bit of ammo, shades, body armor, rations, and a pic of him with others of his unit."

"So, looks like he has quit the loadout." The german spoke, looking at the unconscious soldier. "Anything odd Damian?"

"Odd you say." The american scoffed "Try a pair of rings, a phone, and a Laptop that is modified to a whole nother level."

"Ok, that is odd. Well the rings at least and we need to look at that laptop and phone to see if we can get any information" Said the former soldier.

"Sir, we're now approaching base." the spoke from the cockpit of the aircraft.

"Alright, have a medical team on standby to bring our guest to the infirmary as well as get some of the guys to move the stuff except of the equipment that is next to the unconscious soldier." Eric replied back.

"Got it sir." the pilot confirmed the order.

As the craft touched down, the ground crew got to work on the craft while the medical team brought the unconscious soldier to the infirmary with his gear while the team and a few of the ground crew moved the "old" equipment to a empty armory. As all of this is going on, the team go and meet with the boss and report about their patrol and the event, meanwhile in the infirmary where the unconscious soldier was being looked at, the chief doctor found something odd about him.

"Interesting. You, young man are going to stir quite the uproar." the doctor said as she looked at his DNA. The doctor was a woman in her late 20s to early 30s at 5'11" with long black hair reaching to the small of her back and brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that went to her knees with shin high black heels and a white doctors coat.

A door opened up to revel a man in his 50s, standing at 6'2" with short shaggy light brown hair and green eyes. He was in a non-military camo pattern with various shades of green and brown with brown combat boots. He had a pistol strapped to his left leg and a knife on his right. This man is Andrew Knight, leader of the mercenary group: The Eagles of the Sky.

"So Kerin, how our displaced guest." The man said as he came in.

"Well, he fine. But his genes are all odd it I had to put it lightly" said the now identified doctor.

"Odd you say?" Andrew said with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, odd." Karin confirmed. "His genes were designed with the purpose as a spokesperson."

"But he to the path of a soldier. Though the weapons and equipment are outdated by a 100 years or so" The boss said "And it looks like he's getting younger?"

"Yes. My guess is that the rift had some effect on him that is de-aging this man to a certain point." The doc said as she then looks at the belongings on the table next to the odd soldiers bed. "Your not here just to check on him are you Andy?"

Andrew chuckled and while replying back. "Yes, your right. I need to bring his laptop and phone to Rios and his boys so he can see what is those devises."

"Well, Good luck with that and I need to get ready as the teams that you sent on that mission is coming back." As Karin got up to get the infirmary ready for the wounded and getting her staff to help her. The boss went to the table and grabbed the laptop and the phone for Rios to crack open as well as to get back to work running a mercenary group.

To Alex, it felt like ages after blacking out when he was sucked in the vortex of the machine. As Alex stirred, he started to hear voices that are new to him. The voices are a mix of anger, calm, frightened, and annoyed. Alex slowly opened his eyes to see where the voices are coming from.

He turned his head to the right to see a wall and his equipment with the exception of his laptop and phone but the rest of his equipment was still there, than he turned his head to the left to see a bunch of people at the other end of the room. The room in question is not a standard US medical center in a base, and the group of people were not US soldiers or US allies. The person who yelling the loudest is a bald man standing a 6'11", around 50-57 years of age, russian descent, oily black hair that is cut short and hazel eyes, wearing some sort of military fatigues. The next person is an Australian man at the age 35-40 years, 5'10" tall, wearing a type of uniform for being in the outback, has a large knife on his back, short blond hair and green eyes. After him was a woman though she has her back towards Alex, she is around 25-35 years old, long black hair going to the small of her back, in a doctor's coat as well as a high heel which surprised him that someone was wearing heels.

After her was a man that is in his 50s, standing at 6'2" with short shaggy light brown hair and green eyes thanks that he was turned in a way that Alex can see the mans right eye. He was in a non-military camo pattern with various shades of green and brown with brown combat boots. He had a pistol strapped to his left leg and a knife on his right leg. The next one is a young girl that is at least 19-years old, she is in a similar outfit like the bald man, her hair goes to her waist, and like the doctor, her back is turned so he couldn't tell what nationality she is.

The last few people are in beds with various of injuries ranging from a couple of bullet wounds to a severe damage to the legs and arms with one man having a bandage going over his left eye. Alex concluded that these men and women are either a terrorist group or a militia that is until the Australian man said something about space colonies and that one of them is testing a new type of weapon. Alex knows that space colonies are a dream, then the young girl turns and see that Alex is awake as well as seeing him blush as he turned his head away with the girl tilting her head slightly.

'_So, she's japanese. Ok, that and she is young by a few years compared to me_' Alex thought as well as thinking as why he started to blush when he heard her telling the women in the lab coat. "Doctor, the man is wake now." Alex turned his head to see the group of people standing looking at him.

"Well well, it seems that our guest is awake now." The 50-yr old man said. "How you feeling son"

"Like being tossed into a blender and coming out with a one hell of a fucking headache." Alex said as he sat up. " So where am I because this is not a US base and you folks aren't US soldier or US allies."

"Well, your correct on all fronts." The man said "My name is Andrew Knight, Leader and founder of the Eagle of the Sky Mercenary Group."

"This is Karin Greyworth, chief doctor of the base, the men behind me are Leon Sternbach and his team leader Shukov Roshkinvosk" as Andrew was introducing the people, Alex was able to tell that the two men were curious about Alex as he was young but had a high rank. "The men on the beds are Shukov's men they got back from a mission. Last but not least, this is Ayanami Takesuchi, it was her team that found you and the equipment the came through the vortex."

'Well, at least I'm alive for the moment and I don't think that portal will open up which makes it a one way trip.' Alex thought to himself before introducing himself to his saviors. "Ok, I guess that it my turn to introduced myself. My name is Alexander Crossfare. Gunnery Sergeant of the US Marine Corps Scout Snipers, I'm part of the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit, 2nd Infantry Battalion, Bravo Company." which surprised the people at what he said.

"Well, this is interesting." Andrew said "Mind telling us a little about your self?"

"Sure, I have no idea what year I was born in, but I was raised in 1997 as an infant, graduated from High school in japan in 2015 then joined the marine corp in 2016."

"Lived in a small town of Gotemba, Shizuoka, Japan where my dad was stationed at Camp Fuji to help train japanese soldiers as well as US soldiers. Not to mention that my mom wanted to be closer to family and my sister can get her training to become a shrine maiden." Alex spoke then went on to saying that he knows at lest two and half dozen languages and he was born with heterochromia eyes as well as having silver/crimson hair. Alex started to think on other things such as the state of the world and what time it is. "So what year is it?"

"The year is UC:0077, July 24th, five days after we found you." Ayanami replied.

Alex blinked once, twice, three times before saying "Da fuck. OK, mind telling me what year is it in AD please"

"Wow, either you're stupid or you really have no idea where you are." Shukov said with a deep russian accent.

"Well, I say it is the latter then the former because I did graduate with a diploma and a couple of invitations to a few universities but declined in order to join the armed forces to follow my old man's footsteps. Most were in Japan and the rest in the US." Alex replied back.

"Well if you want to know what year it is in AD then it is 2157AD." The boss said hoping to ease the young soldiers mind. In a sense, it did to a degree before Alex started a massive rant of curses in various languages ranging from russian to chinese to german and to english, leaving the group shocked by the amount of languages that Alex knows as well as the amount of curses.

"My ears, my virgin ears." Leon said whimpering.

"Never in my life I heard so much foul words spoken in a dozen and a half languages." Karin said in disbelief.

"I need a drink" Shukov said with Andrew shook his head with agreement while Ayanami unable to comprehend on how Alex was doing this in one breath. As soon as Alex got done with the cursing streak and was about to ask about the political landscape before the door to the Infirmary opened up with a man coming in, the man is an Argentinian at 6ft with dark brown hair light blue eyes wearing combat fatigues with features that Alex is able to figure out that man is of Brazilian origin.

"Sir, is the.. Oh. looks like the owner is awake." the man said.

"You got something Rios." Andrew asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if the owner of this laptop and phone was awake." the man now ID'd as Rios replied.

"Can I asked why you have my stuff?" Alex asked.

"Well, the boss wanted to know what is on the equipment that was on you and around the area that the team found you" Rios spoke and Alex Replied back. "Well, that is military hardware as well as my phone which has all of my music on it and some of the that stuff is also classified and you are trying to hack into it? Am I correct."

"Yeah, lucky I only used a Isolated system but the system was fried when I tried to bypass the firewall because it looks like a custom firewall that no one in the world could ever make." the Brazilian man spoke "Oh, names Rios Nevmeroz."

"Alexander Crossfare or Alex for short." Alex returned the jester before continue "That's a no brainier. The firewall that is protecting the equipment is a prototype that I developed during my time in high school. What it does, it reflects any hacking attempt back at the hacker with 5 times the strength and fries the system that they are using."

"Damn, that's mean" the australian said.

'Grrrrr'

The talk was interrupted by Alex's stomach growling.

"Well, someone's hungry." the russian said.

"Well no shit sherlock. I've been fighting against terrorist for the past nine hours before the machine activated and sucked me in." Alex replied. "So of course I'm hungry."

Andrew chuckled and said "Follow me, it's getting close to lunchtime and I would like to ask you a few questions while have some food in our stomachs."

Alex thought about it for a moment and shrug "Ok, I'm down with that due to that I'm stuck here"

"Good" the 50-year old said as he turned to the rest of the folk in the room. "To your post every one and Shukov, stay here with your men. Figure out what happened"

Everyone went their separate ways with Shukov and Leon staying to talk with their teammates, Rios gave back Alex's laptop and phone before he went back to his post, the doctor stayed as she is doing paperwork. Alex went with Andrew and Ayanami to get some food.

Alex decided to grab his dog tags, the two rings on a necklace, putting his laptop with the rest of his stuff. He even switched to fresh fatigues provided by the good doc, putting his dog tags and the necklace with the rings on and his phone in his pocket. Alex left his firearms behind so not to make the mercenaries twitchy and uncomfortable with a guest/unknown.

As the trio made it to the mess, Alex was greeted with a large amount of men and women of various ages between 26 and 45 with a few between 19 and 25.

"Man, that a lot of people. So how many personnel is in this Merc group?" Alex ask as he looks around. "Because what I can see is about around battalion strength."

"There are round 2500 personnel here with an additional 3500 in space maintaining the ships we use." Andrew spoke as they got their meals and the young japanese girl got her meal and met up with her team. "On top of that, there are a little more then five to six thousand others cross the world doing jobs."

Alex and Andrew sat at a table away from the rest of the people. Alex was having some beef stroganoff with a side of corn, two bananas, and a can of Mountain Dew which surprised him seeing the brand of soda still in production for over a 100 years while the boss had Steak and eggs with a couple of hash browns and coffee.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about." Alex asked as he ate.

"I would like you to join us. Have someone with military skill from the past could be beneficial and look, I know that you have bond with soldier back in your timeline but when will the rift open up." Andrew said as he finished his steak and one of the hash browns "That and the team that found you is in need of another member."

"I will need to think about it and also, you said that equipment came through the vortex?" the displaced US soldier said.

"Yes, enough to outfit nearly two to three platoons." Boss replied.

"Hmm, looks like the stuff that was used to fend off an unknown force also came through as well." Alex spoke to himself while Andrew was watching him as he was drinking his coffee.

'Well, this guy a thinker and a fighter as well as able to determine things through with either little information or just by looking at things.' Andrew thought 'He may not be as smart as a man of science but just smart enough to get by with a lot of information and he probably have a few ideas on many things to improve thing that are already in place.'

After having lunch, Andrew gave Alex the tour of the base from the mess hall to the bunk rooms to the airstrip. Andrew did think about give Alex a tour of the ships the the Eagles own but Alex would see them when they are needed for jobs that are in space. Later Alex was given a room to stay until he decides on what to do.

"Well, these folks do have quite the amount of equipment and what they said about have space ships is true." Alex spoke to himself as he went through the history of the Universal Century. "There are alot of things that will come up and what the rumor mill is churning out that come true, I would need to plan for the long road ahead."

Alex thought things through to make sure that he is not going to regret it. Also that he is mentally prepared for the many unexpected things that come out nowhere like a bolt from a blue sky.

"Well, I will say this though. The technology is quite nice and far more advanced than the tech back home like these beam weapons that are mount on ship. They out strip the laser weapons that are on the ships in the us navy and on top of that, they got actual space colonies." Alex as through the list of technology that have been created throughout the years ever since the start of the Universal Century. "Well, if there are no way for me to get back. I will join these guys. Hell, I could learn about the factions that are at work."

For the past two days, Alex thought over the offer and decided to join the mercenary outfit. He was placed in Eric's squad. Alex was welcomed quite nicely and it was decided that Eric's team would be equipped with the weapons and equipment from Alex's home.

Over the next few days, Alex got to get use to work with the team learn about each person. Eric and his team were told about Alex's situation and they agreed to help him with anything. Eric, the team leader, was a man of easy going when outside of combat and a hardened soldier when in combat. Eric was an old soldier and Alex got along with the old soldier to where Eric and Alex drank together the first night when the now young US soldier got to meet everyone except Ayanami which he meet in the infirmary.

Samuel and Alex became friends right off the bat. They had many things in common such as they like the same video games, movies, books, and other things. He is a good kid though abandoned by his parents for unknown reasons. Next is James Vencen, he and Alex got to know each other through a game of poker. James is , like Alex, an american. He is also full on patriot of the good ol' US of A which surprised Alex in a few ways. Damian Benard is the cousin of James, though he is a bit cold to Alex but over the time in the team the two will come to an agreement at some point. Damian is cautious around Alex and will work with him. The girl that he met in the infirmary is Ayanami Takesuchi, Alex and Ayanami became very close friends during Alex's first few days as a merc. Alex could not resist to sneak a look at her well sizeable chest which he concludes is a D-Cup. Alexi Akichov is one of the few people who could take Alex on in a drinking contest and likes to drink a lot of vodka. Alexi's family has their own brewery for making their own form a vodka. The last member of the team is Melissa Ashburn who is from Great Britain, both Alex and Melissa have great respect for each other and their family.

Over the next two weeks, Alex the team that he was assigned to did a few jobs where Alex lives up to his nickname as he is sending the enemies straight to hell with frightening precision. The Team was named Blitz Squad for the speed that they engage and defeat the enemy.

On the 10th of August, the team found a old russian vault built sometime before the transition from Anno Domini to Universal Century.

**August 10th, UC:0077  
Somewhere in central Russia**

"Damn, why the hell are we in russia?" Samuel called out. "What the hell is out here that anyway!?"

"There is an old russian weapons depot underground where we could get equipment" Eric said as him and his team trudged through the snowy hills and canyons to a location in central Russia.

"Found it Eric" A voice said a few feet head of him.

"Good, don't open it yet." He replied

As the team made it to the door, they were shocked at the size of the door.

"What the hell are they keeping locked in there. The yeti?" James said with a bit of humor

"Don't know, Alex get the door open and the rest of you set up camp." the Team leader ordered.

"Got in sir." Alex spoke as he got to work on the controls for the vault door while the rest of the team replied and got started working on base camp.

After four hours while working on the door, Alex finally got the door open. Inside the vault was a lot of vehicles ranging from tanks and APCs to jets, bombers and most importantly Nuclear weapons. The team were surprised at the presence of nuclear weapons until Alex gave them a rundown for the reason.

"Ok, lets gets started cataloging all of this before the transports arrived" Eric said as he and Alexi went through the archives while the rest of the team split into groups with Alex, Samuel, and Melissa started with the nukes and making sure that they are inactive and still capable of being used. Damian, James, and Ayanami went through the firearms.

"Man, this is a lot of vehicles." Sam said with a sigh. "Why and how, I will never know."

"Well, there have been a lot of events that made the russian bureaucrats placing nukes in vault so no one will use them after the cold war in 70s and 80s." Alex said after looking over a old russian nuclear warhead. "I will say this, there is about around 50-60 nukes here with many more elsewhere."

"Ok, what else is here aside from the large amount of nuclear missiles?" Melissa ask while look in a box full of assault rifles. "There are a lot of equipment here go through. It will take the team at least a few days to go through all of this."

Like Melissa said, it took the team nearly a week to go through all of the stuff in the vault. After the team cataloged the vaults inventory, Eric and Alex spoke with Andrew about the vault.

"Well, this is something that you don't see every day." the boss said while looking over the list of weapons, equipment, and vehicles. "Ok, we will keep the nukes somewhere safe so no one will misuse them. The rest of the stuff will be transported back to base to be refitted and updated with current tech."

"Sir, what about the other locations?" Alex spoke as referring to the other locations of russian vaults.

"Those locations will stay hidden when the time, right now load everything on to transports and head back to base. There is large op coming up that requires a lot of hands on deck." the boss said. "I will brief all company leaders and in turn, they will brief team leaders. Dog House signing out."

With that, the screen turned of as the two looked at each other.

"Something big, what does he mean by that?" Alex asked Eric.

"Don't know, but let's get this done first then see what is going on." the team leader replied.

For the next few days, the team got all of the old russian equipment to the base and moved the nuclear warheads to a safe location that only Andrew, Alex, and Eric knew of.

The boss briefed a few company commanders on the situation and in turn the company commanders told the unit leaders including Eric. The op was to engage pirates in space near Side 4 but eliminate them, the EOTS needs to take out targets that are providing the pirates with supplies. For the next few weeks, many dealers that deal with the pirates are killed. Alex has wiped out an entire ground base of pirates that are part of the group that is in space. But with the lost of the company command crew. Alex sprung to action by taking the reins.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." Alex yelled at every one who jumped in surprised. "Whining in not going to get us anywhere."

"So, what are we going to do." one of the team leaders spoke. "With the command crew dead, how are we going to destroy that base, the enemy now knows our plans and is getting ready for it."

"We shift gears." Alex askes "Does anyone here know if we brought any long range artillery by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?" someone spoke from the back of the room.

"Good, we might need them." Alex said as he looked at the map. "I need some time to come up with a strategy."

"OK, who the hell made you the company lead." one of the arrogant leads spoke up.

"What, you think that you can charge in to a base that is full of hostiles and go in with no plan." Alex responded back with a bit of venom in his tone.

"No, but the plan that was ..." the man said but was interrupted by Alex.

"That plan was leaked out by a mole, meaning that the enemy has an idea on how to counter us" Alex rorted back. "And, might I remind everyone that the command crew was killed by said mole."

Everyone in the room, sooner or later, will realized the reality of the situation and stayed quite so Alex can think a new strategy to use. Over the next three and a half hours, the young soldier came up with a strategy. The strategy consists of four stages, Stage 1 is a bombardment that will go for three hours then after that stage 2 will commence. Stage 2 will be an armor blitzkrieg to the enemy base with additional artillery bombardment but the bombardment will last 30 seconds with two minute intervals. After the blitz to the enemy base is done, Stage 3 will start. Stage 3 is a full-on assault from any openings for armor and troops will come by APCs and transport helicopters with gunship support. Stage 4 will finish the operation with a clearing of the base.

The operation will start three hours before dawn, everyone gets into position for the op to begin.

"Everyone, get to your positions now. Dawn is coming so get ready." Alex ordered everyone to their posts.

To the enemies, the first sign that something went wrong is the thundering of cannons going off.

A whistling was heard throughout the base then a loud bang went off near the airstrip.

"ARTILLERY BOMBARDMENT" one of the enemies yelled over the intercom for the base as more explosions went off as signals from artillery shells hitting their mark as more round are raining down on the enemy.

"Sir, we got confirmation on explosions within the enemy base." one of the drone operators called out.

"Good, now comes the long wait for stage 2." Alex said as he looked over the maps where he can see the Eagles base and the pirate base.

Over the next three hours, the sound of artillery was deafening to the ears of both sides. On one side, the sound of the guns going off every 3 seconds made is hard for the mercs to sleep the time off but for the pirates, it was hell on earth. The loud explosions of shells going off put fear into the enemy to a point where many of the newer recruits started to call for their mothers.

After the three hour bombardment, the second stage is now in effect as many of old outdated tanks are being activated to depart for the blitz on the enemy base. The blitz took the enemy by surprise completely with no time to reorganized due to more artillery bombardment. The air filled with smoke and with smell of burnt flesh, oil, and charcoal smell as the tanks got closer, their main guns open up with ferocity and lethality.

Behind the tanks are troop transports, filled with fully equipped soldiers. As the armor made it to the bases outer defenses, what's left of the enemy forces opened up on the tanks with what little anti-tank missiles they recovered from the three hour long artillery bombardment. The first wave missile hit the closest tanks and made them into molten heaps of scrap metal but gunships opened up with their chainguns making the enemy heaps of flesh and pools of blood.

After forty minutes, the first wave of transports arrive and unloading their cargo while providing covering fire. The Merc combed the entire base eliminating stragglers and securing the command center. For the next three days, the Eagles has gone through the entire base to secure it for later use by the Eagles or scrap it for resources. Over the next few weeks after the battle, the Eagles would be busy for operations in space and Alex is training to get use of zero-G. During that time, Alex was giving command of small unit which also consisted his old squad and around 580 men where he will come to understand who he is with and hown his skill as a leader.

On the 25th of September, the boss has gathered many unit commanders for an offencive on a pirate base 35kms away from side 2.

"Ok, listen up people. We got a job that deals with a base a few dozen kilometers away from side 2." Andrew said as he stands at the front of the room. "The base is awfully close to the side. So, side 2 government hired us to deal with it."

"The base is around 3km in diameter, with multiple weapon batteries and missile tubes. It has a small fleet of around 8-10 ships, mostly stolen classes that were swiped from drydock from the federation a few months back." the boss said as he brings up images for the target. "The primary objective is to destroy the enemy fleet and clear out any stragglers inside the base for the authorities to dismantle it."

As the boss turned to all unit leaders that are participating in the operation, he explains the plan. "The plan is to draw the enemy fleet out and away from the base and outside of the base defense range, while that is going on; an assault team will assault the base and eliminate any personnel that is inside it." The screen that is showing the data on the base switches to a screen that contains a list of ships that Alex had read up on. "The enemy fleet will contain two Magellan-Class Battleships, six salamis-Class Light Cruisers, and two converted Columbus-Class Freighters as carriers. Our fleet will consist of four battleships, twenty-four cruisers and three freighters converted into carriers. It will be 12 ships vs 31 ships with us using a full third of our entire naval capabilities." This surprised everyone in the room, including Alex as he thought that this is the entire fleet that the Eagles had!

'Well, this surprised me. I thought that they only possess smaller amount of vessels but they actually have three times the amount.' Alex thought to himself 'Best to see if I can upgrade these ships with new weapons and better weapon placement because who ever thought these designs were the best need to get shot. But better take it to the old man after this and I might have a few ideas floating around my head for new ships'

"All unit who lead will be heading to the launch point to head to space." the old man said "You have twelve hours to get ready."

12 hours later, the Eagles head up to the fleet in high orbit of earth with Alex seeing the fleet that has gathered for the operation. He can see several classes that he studied and forming retro/refits for each of the classes. The first ship he saw was close to two hundred meters, it had a odd bow design. The bow had a vertical wedge with two horizontal wedges that were close to the top and bottom, the vertical wedge had what looks like four hatches that Alex though are torpedo tube with four more on the other side. On the top looks like a cannon and what he has learned are just a shell firing cannon with two more on the sides and a few meters behind the two side mounted guns are missile turrets with six missiles, on the bottom what looks a shuttle for re-entry. The a nearing the half way, the hull rose up a few meters had a pylons that went out sideways for a few meters, had a pair of dual mounted batteries that are around 30-40mm autocannons. Continuing towards the rear of the ships, he can see that there are three superstructures with one on the top and two on the sides. On the sides the main bridge superstructure, there are what looks like support columns with more dual-mounted turrets at the top of the columns and at the base of the columns a few meters from the secondary/fire control bridges with three more main guns near the single engine. It had four heat radiator fins that are gold and two maroon color fins on the bottom.

**Salamis-Class Light Cruiser - 198m (649.6ft)/68.5m (224.7ft)/61.3m (201.1ft)**

The next ship that Alex see is a large warship that reminds him of a screwed up version of a WWII battleship. These large warship is around 330m in length and it was dark grey in color with the same gold colored fins. It had a stepping design that goes from thin from the front to getting taller towards the rear. It had the same type of three bridge design like the previous ships but it had a lot of defensive guns and several turrets. Two of the turrets are at the front of the ship on the thinnest section which in Alex's mind did not make sense whatsoever at all. The next turret is closer to the main bridge superstructure and on the port and starboard sides of the ship the remaining turrets are placed with two in the front of bridge and two facing the rear on the engine section. The defensive guns are placed haphazardly with four around the main bridge and five around each of the secondary/fire control bridges. It also had four torpedo tubes on the razed section of the hull just behind the dorsal turret. Alex also notest a fin is protruding out from the bottom. At the end of the ship, it had four engines in two sets of two.

**Magellan-Class Battleship - 327m (1072.8ft)/102m (334.7ft)/96m (315ft)**

The last ship he saw was a purple ship that is almost as wide as its length. It looked like a freighter but can see strike craft being placed in it. It had no weapons of any kind. It also had four large doors that looks like they fold open with the top two folding down and the bottom two folding up. There are eight more doors with four either side of the ship that opens up like the four in the front. The bridge is that the front of the ship with a another bridge like structure protruding out at as far as the main bridge on the central section of the center hull. It also had a massive intake that lead to the engines at the rear. It also had three red circle point that may or may not serve a purpose. On the bottom the hold on either side of the ship are large square that extend a meter or two. At the top of the ship, there is a large pentagon-like structure extending out a meter or two. Alex got a good look at the rear of the ship and saw 8 large engines with what looks like to be massive fuel tanks in between the two engine blocks with a large reverse ramp below them.

**Columbus-Class Carrier (Former Freighter) - 145m (475.7ft)/110m (360.9ft)/55m (180.5ft)**

"First time in space kid?" one of the unit leaders ask the young Marine.

"Yeah, though it is something that I thought that I was going to at a later date."

"Well, it's bound to happen sooner or later"

After the shuttles made it to the fleet, the fleet heads to the enemy base to engage the enemy fleet. As soon the enemy notice the fleet heady for them, they deployed their own fleet to counter the Eagle's Fleet. The Fleet engagement started of with the battleships opening up on each other with their main guns, the enemy battleships are outnumbered by two-to-one and are on the losing end of the battle as third of the cruisers wear down enemy battleships with a large volley of missiles. After a while enemy fighters engaged Eagle fighters in a dog fight and the eagle pilots are in luck as these pirates have maintained their fighters poorly and they are in poor condition as some fighters are unable to to do advanced fighter maneuvers and some even tore apart and killing the pilot.

The remaining Salamis-Class light cruisers are now in range to fire upon the enemy cruisers while all 60 FF-3S Saberfish Fighters engage enemy ships after the fight with the enemy fighters that were separated from the enemy fleet. While the picking off of lone ships was going on two bright flashes announce the fall of the enemy battleships as they were unable to handle the mass missile barrage from the frigates and the assault from four battleships. The remaining vessels ether were destroyed or surrendered.

The battle lasted for three day naval and ended with the Eagles now bombard the enemy base by destroying certain weapon placements at several points of entry for the assault force. The base did not have enough weapons to defend from multiple directions and shrugged off the fighters at the same time and were whittled down to nothing. In the base, assault teams which also included Alex and his squad. The Eagles fought through the entire base, Room by Room, Hall by Hall, Section by section. Over the next week, the enemies are hunted down and ether eliminated or captured.

The battle did take a toll on the Eagles but the enemy lost more than the mercs losses for the Eagles are:

2 Battleships damaged  
6 Cruisers destroyed  
9 Cruisers damaged  
15 Strike craft destroyed  
1143 Men lost

Alex decided to ask Andrew about doing some refits on a couple of cruisers.

"So, you want to give a couple of our ships some refits?" Andrew asked while drinking coffee "Is that what you are asking."

"That correct boss, I notes that the ships have little in terms of point defense capabilities such as CIWS and point defense Missile Launchers" Alex said while looking at a model of a Salamis-Class. "Hell, might redesign the interior and replace or improve the reactor. I got a lot of ideas to improve the class and got me thinking on a few designs for new classes."

"Well, we did get two new ships and around 4-6 ships from the enemy fleets so do what you can to improve the ships." the boss ordered Alex. "You will get enough money to do your little project. Dismiss."

"Got it boss" the young man replied back and left the boss' office.

The boss looked out the window at the base and the outback of Australia. 'Well, that kid is quick on his feet and saw in his eyes of the ships. I wonder what other ideas he has in his head.'

**October 2nd, UC:0077  
Side 5, Colony Wayland.**

Alex looked over the plans for the refits for the two Salamis-Class Light Cruisers with a budget of around $750,000,000 to use for the project. The Plans call for a replacement of weapons, new weapons as well as redesigning of the interior of the ships along with a new reactor, a few engines, and space for shuttles. Both ships have had their weapons moved around and new weapons installed along with newer sensor suites and more automation.

Both ships gained additional 55m of length, 25m of width, and lost 20m of height. They had to be striped down to the skeleton frame, the frames length will extend from 198m to 253m then the frames width will go from 68.5m to 93.5m and finally the height will go from 61.3m to 41.3m. The armor has been thickened from 208mm to 295mm, with the superstructure of 300mm to 366mm of armor. Turret armor was increased to 222mm from 187mm.

The layout of the ships decks are rearranged for easy of foot traffic, micro-armories have been placed throughout the ships for sailors to defend the ship from boarding parties. An improved version of the Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactor and newly equipped secondary and emergency reactors are installed for power redundancy.

The CIC was updated with newer systems including new targeting computers, improved communications, Counter-Jamming/Jamming equipment, and custom Holo-tables for on the fly command and control operations. Both ships also gained hangers for a small handful of shuttles. As soon as the armor and hull, weapon placement are drastically different than the standard layout. The hull is similar to the original design but the odd bow was redesign to accommodate new weapons, it still retained the vertical wedge shape but flayed outward closer to the top like old naval ships of the seven seas. Another modification to the ships is that the bridge tower is moved and shorted. The bridge tower is placed 64m forward of its original place with room for VLS platform, another cannon, and a few CIWS. On the ventral side of the ships, the re-entry shuttle was removed and in place of it is a hanger that hold around six shuttles.

Two outcroppings that originally that was a little less than third of the length the ship are lengthened to 2 ½ times its original length and its width as been increased to twice its size as well as thickened to allow power conduits to go from the reactor to the guns. These new outcroppings are able to house four of the six original guns with two on the top and two on the bottom, giving the ship greater amount of firepower on the bow of the ships and on top of that, four more guns have been added thanks to the new improved version of the Minovsky-Ionesco Reactor which gave the ship twice the amount of power then its original reactor had. The new guns were place with one on the ventral side on the bow with two in the rear, the last one is placed behind the rear gun on the dorsal side. The ships six dual-mounted MG are replaced with twelve dual-mounted 65mm prototype Gauss cannons for anti-ship/mobile suit duties and are placed in proper locations with three port and three starboard on the dorsal side of the ship and it is mirrored on ventral side. They also gained two 88-cell VLS batteries with one in front of the bridge tower and one in the rear, behind the bridge tower. The ships also gained 10 SAM VLS, which are placed with 4 in the bow (2 on the ventral and 2 on the dorsal) and 6 on the stern (2 on the dorsal and 4 on the ventral). The two SAM Launcher are placed on the ventral side of the ship to add additional defense/offence. For the final type of weapons is that the Federation forces have yet to put on their ships. 35mm Close-In Weapon Systems across the two ships, each having eight CIWS installed with one in front of the bridge and on behind the bridge. Four are placed on the port and starboard of the ship with one above and one below each other with the bottoms facing each other with the last two placed on the ventral portion of the hull, one at the bow and one at the stern. For the final touch, both ships are the same color as US ships of light/steel grey with hull ID and their names in white.

**November 25th, UC:0077  
Side 5, Colony Wayland**

Alex look at the project with satisfaction and ready to have both ships go through several test and trials to make sure everything is in order at his desk while drinking some chai latte. While he was thinking on some tests, the door that leads out of his temporary office with a view of the ships open up to reveal his boss. Andrew looked at the ships and to his amazement how well armed the ships are. "Well, looks like you been busy for a few weeks Alex."

"Yeah, though they would need to go through a few test to make sure that the systems are working." Alex said as he brings up the blueprints for the ship showing the upgrades and modifications that are made to the ships. "All system are hardened so they can be used in combat including the CIWS turrets."

"That is nice to have around also there are rumors floating around that a several pirate forces have united near side 7 and is threatening it and Luna 2." The old man said. "The EFSF higher ups are in a pickle, they can ether go and attack the base that is there with what ships they have stationed there while leaving Luna 2 and Side 7 undefended or defend ether one while leaving other less defended."

"That is quite the conundrum, they might call for some help due to their distance from other military presence at the colonies and the time it will take for help to arrive." The young unit commander. "They will have to make a decision on their next move"

"That may be right. Hey these are beam cannons." Andrew said after noticing that the main guns of the ships are not standard shell firing ones. "How did you get these?"

"Oh, I made them. It took a couple weeks after being displaced here to figure out on how to make a beam weapon." the kid said as he to sip from his cup. "After that, I talked to a couple of guys from the garage who happen to have degrees in mechanical engineering and science. Then I had them work on making a working prototype."

"Well, that I didn't know that" Andrew replied back in surprise.

"Yeah, it will take some time to find the bugs in the computer systems and deal with them. But the weapons are tested thoroughly and are ready for combat somewhat, combat trials are still need for the new weapons to see how they do." Alex said. "All what we can do now is wait to see what happens now."

* * *

Authors Note:

Here is chapter one and please like and follow as well as leave a comment.

Please and thank you.

Authors Note #2:

I was looking through the Gundam Wiki and forgot that the federation frigates don't come a couple of weeks after the start of the One Year War.


	3. Chapter 2: The birth of Sentinel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise, Sunrise does.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Radio_"

**Chapter 2: **

* * *

_**November 30th, UC:0077**_

_**Eagle Base, Five miles Northwest of Sydney Australia**_

* * *

It's been a few days when Alex was busy modifying the two salamis-Class light cruisers and now Alex as returned to base just in time for a massive operation. The Base was in high gear as all members of the guild are mobilizing everything for a massive battle is over the horizon. The fleet will be mobilizing to engage the enemy fleet in full strength of 94 ships vs around 90-100 ships in total. This battle will also include a long term engagement in a base that the Eagles will take and sell to the federation, while the battle in space will be in full swing, much of the forces on the ground will defend the base while the forces that would be in space are away.

"Damn, this is what people called controlled chaos." Alex said shaking his head as he watched the base personnel running around like chickens with their heads cut off while he and his team wait for the rest of the assault forces that would assist in the capturing of the base.

"Yeah, there would be around sixty-five hundred personnel down here while around thirty-seven hundred would be assault the base in space." Eric replied as he was reading a book to pass the time. "Do you know what ships the enemy has?"

"Not much though but rumors did say that these guys do have some ships from Side 3 that is in a middle of a restructuring effort after their leader past away."

"Damn, we have little to no information on what ships they have aside the number of ships that there." Eric cursed as the lack of information was very little.

The sound of a foot steps alerted the team as the rest of the assault forces came into the area to head over to the launch facility that would take them to the rondevu with the fleet. The trip to the battlefield would last around a week, give to take a day or two.

'_From what I learned from the older veterans, this is the largest operation in mercenary history.' _Alex thought to himself '_Hell, this operation will be detected by the federation and the colonies. Man, talk about one hell of a wake up call to the rest of the people and hopefully that everyone will make it out in one piece but knowing the scale of the battle, there will be massive casualties.'_

The group makes their way to the launch center in sydney, where it took two days for the assault force to get into space then meet up with the fleet. While the shuttles made their way to the fleet, the boss told the team leaders who are all on one shuttle and the battlegroup commanders who joined via communications array.

"OK everyone, Listen up. The enemy has around 90-100 ships of various sized and classes." Andrew said as he brought up the battleplan. "The plan is simple, the battlegroups will engage the enemy from 100km while the shuttles carrying the assault force will wait 120km away from the base."

"The enemy's base in an old resource asteroid that was mined up and converted to a base which was later abandoned. The pirate are now the bases residence and made it their base of operations." The base being shown with various weapon placements all over and showing the ships of the pirates with some unknown silhouettes within ships. "The enemy also have several new ships that we are getting information about. We have a few days until we reach the area of operations."

During that time, Alex and his unit go over their objectives. While they and the rest of the assault look over plans and individual objectives, the shuttles and the fleet have met three days later. As the shuttles close-in on the fleet the assault force see the sheer size of the fleet. Alex can tell as that this fight is down to a heavyweight fight and saw a class that are not federation in design. The fleet that the eagles are up against consist of fifteen battleships, sixty cruisers, and ten carriers. While the Eagles have nine battleships, eight carriers, fifty-three cruisers, eleven supply ships, and thirteen shuttles. The battle was going to be bloody and brutal.

The ship in question is large but not as large as the magellan-class battleships. It has two large hulls that have exhaust like structures sticking out the sides with each section with engines at the rears along two fins. At the forward ventral part of the hulls, there are a set of grey shutters that probably lead to a large cargo hold. Both hull sections are held together with braces, one connects from one another and another one in the form of a T-Shape. There is a larger brace holding the bottoms of each section at the rear and is connected to a long thin section of hull that is also connected to a smaller brace. The thin hull has three rows of windows the forward section and a bridge like structure at the rear. At the end of the larger sections of hull have a set of two primary, two secondary, and four tertiary engines. The ships is green in color which Alex shakes his head in disappointment to see that everyone colors their ships in poor choice of colors for warships in space.

**Papua-Class Supply Ship - 300m (984.3ft)/145.6m (477.7ft)/115m (377.3ft)**

'Well, that ship is new. I wonder why I haven't seen it in the fleet that attacked the other base a few weeks ago?' Alex thought to himself as he looked at the fleet. While he was looking at the fleet, the unit leaders were minding their own business such as writing their last wills and goodbyes as this would be the final battle for some as other will probably live on albeit with injuries. The fleet and shuttles will take around five-six days to the launching point for the battle. During this time everyone went over the battleplan once again, Alex and his unit are task to take out three primary objectives.

1: Seal of any passage to the hangers to either prevent escape or reinforcements from the ships.

2: Destroy the armory.

3: Assist capturing of the command center and help clear out any stragglers.

"Well, this is easy enough." One of the company leaders.

"It may look easy but looks can be deceptive." Alex said as he looked over the plans before look at the company leaders and 2IC. "OK everyone listen up, while the naval boys and girls deal with the enemy fleet, we are to assault the enemy base at this point where two squadrons of fighters will eliminate all enemy weapon placements so we don't get spaced. OK, good now here the plan."

Everyone in the battalion listens on Alex's plan. "First and Second company will engage the head for the hanger while Third and Fourth company deals with the armories that are near the hanger." Alex spoke as they look at a map of the asteroid. The base is large asteroid that is around 1.55-2.34km across, 766-988m in height with at least several massive hangers for various ship classes. "After the first two objectives are complete, we will rondevu with the boss and his unit."

"Have nearly 600 troops in a small area is going to be difficult to deal with, should we be further apart so we don't get in each other's way?" The only woman in the unit spoke up. The woman in question is Anna Venalissia, Anna is french in birth but raised in england by her mother. She is 5'8", Grey eyes with long blond hair that goes to the small of her back and frames her face and wear the same military uniform and boots as the rest of the group.

"I know Anna, that's why I'm going to have the company to split in to platoons to spread out so we're not on each other's heels." The young battalion lead said. "There will be a lot of hostal contacts throughout the base, so be careful."

"Yes Sir!" the company leaders replied back.

_**December 4th, UC:0077**_

After a couple of days went by everybody was rested and preparing for the coming battle, as the assault force waited for multiple holes to open up the fleet gets ready. Alex say that the enemy has a couple of ships classes that are new.

The first one is large burgundy colored ship that has a bow shaped like a ship of the high sea with intakes slightly behind what Alex thinks is the sensor array. It has a triple-mounted beam cannon turret forward of the bridge superstructure with missile launchers in main prowl of the ship. It also had several dual mounted machine guns along its sided with a second triple mounted beam cannon placed on the back above the engines.

**Chivvay-Class Heavy Cruiser - 235m (771ft)/99.4m (326.1ft)/113.2m (371.4ft)**

The second ship looks like deformed green version the Starfleet constitution-class starships from the old late 1960s TV series 'Star Trek' but upside down with three dual mounted cannons on the neck of the ships and a bridge superstructure at the top of the ship. The ship has no form of defensive guns and is has multiple missile launchers.

**Musai-Class Light Cruiser - 230.1m (754.9ft)/137.1m (449.8ft)/95.6m (313.6ft)**

"Looks like they have a few new ships and they are getting ready for battle." one of the other unit leaders said as information rolled in from recon footage. From what Alex can tell from the mount of ship the enemy has are eleven battleships, seventy-nine cruisers, seven heavy cruisers, and around three thousand fighters in which that they are deploying from the base. While the Eagles have twelve battleships, seventy-three cruisers with two being the retro/refitted cruisers, and nine freighters with 180 fighters. The fighters are outnumbered more than 16-1 odds. The assault force watch both fleets get into position with the two modified cruisers firing the first shot.

The first shots fired from the _Raven's Talon_ and _Fighting Spirit_ in the form of three dozen missiles from both ships screaming towards the enemy fleet which are surprised that there are ships equipped with long range missile as three vessels are destroyed with another four damaged. Then the battleships opened up with their main guns broadside as more than five dozen bink beams flying through space and hitting several enemy vessels. Damaging three cruisers and one of the seven only heavy cruisers with five cruisers destroyed and another heavy cruiser cored. Three battleships were sunk and two are damaged. The enemy got over their shock then retaliated with several missile and beam/shell cannon volley at the eagles fleet and either destroyed or damaged. The fleets got in closer where mid-range weapons both sides opened up and hammering at each other. The two modified cruisers opened up with the prototype gauss AA guns thinning the enemy fighter/bombers with frightening precision. Within two hours, enemy strike craft went from three thousand craft to two thousand-five hundred-fifty-nine, eagles own craft engaged enemy fighters in order to reduce the the chances that the assault forces shuttles aren't targeted and keeping the enemies focus on them.

Over the span of five hours the enemy lost twenty-ning ships while the eagles lost twenty-one ships. Strike craft loses are quite different as the pirates lost one thousand two hundred ninety-nine while the eagles lost thirty-seven craft and both sided lost hundreds. The enemy was forced to hide on one side of the base while the eagles began bombardment on the base until multiple holes opened up for the assault forces to engage the enemies inside the base.

Alex and his unit exited their shuttle and moved towards the hanger and any armories near it, then the unit split into smaller units for better coverage and not stepping on each others heels. Alex kept his radio on the main channel for the assault forces to keep tabs while Eric kept his radio on the battalion's channel to make sure that they are following orders and to see if anything happened.

Alex along with 1st and 2nd company headed for the hanger while 3rd and 4th companies head for the armories surrounding the hanger and any other rooms that may have any importance. As Alex along with 1st and 2nd companies made it to hanger, they spot several freighters with cargo being unloaded and a unexpected sight, a large warship that is the largest ship theat alex or anyone has ever seen, it reached 2km long, it is in a dark grey with two large containers that are yellow in color with 20 light olive green tanks. It had a ring between 30-50 meters from the center of the ship. The ship has a taller hull minus the two large vertical pylons that hold most of the tanks the has four large engines.

"Hey boss, I found something unexpecting." Alex called the leader who is assaulting the area around the command center.

"What you got kid." Andrew responded.

"We got a massive ship reaching 2 klics and has several large green colored containers." Alex said as he takes down with a couple of pirates nearby.

"Well damn, that kid is a Jupritis-Class helium-3 Freighter." The boss said as he entered a data room where he ordered to copy all data and secure it for data sifting. "This is going to get messy, I have a company to secure it to get it out of the pirates hands. Just make sure to deny them any access to it."

"Roger that." Alex acknowledged the order "Morrison, get a squad to set charged on all entrances but the one that leads to the shuttle that we came on."

"Got it." The leader of 2nd Company, Morrison replied.

"Anna, Baxter. Status." Alex asked the other two company leaders.

"We're fine, just dealt with a heavy weapons position." Anna reported.

"Several armories are destroyed though we have secured several heavy weapons and explosives. We also destroyed a couple of barracks with enemy forces still in them." Baxter reported with gun fire going off in the background.

"Roger that. Keep the enemies on their feet." Alex ordered.

Over the next few days, they slowly and systematically eliminate all pirates within the base until the command center is all that is all that is left. Andrew was severely injured in a firefight three days into the operation.

While the battles in the base is going on, the battle outside is on the last day that both fleets are now in the final stretch as both fleets are now less than 40 ships each with the eagles still retaining the two modified light cruisers. Enemy fighter craft are also at less than twelve-hundred remaining while the eagles are still near their original numbers. The first strike goes to the pirates as they launched missiles and hit a few of the eagle's ships but the two modded cruiser intercepted them and knocked any missile that got within the CIWS Range. The eagles open fired at the enemy and destroyed the hanger that was housing most of the fighters with a lucky shot from a battleship. Two enemy battleships charged at the eagles battlegroup and was destroyed by attacks from the base. The assault forces has gained access some of the weapon positions from the base as one of the units in the assault force took control of the fire control room. As the enemy now had to split their attention on two targets which was now losing more ships as a volley of beams streaked from the controlled by the eagles hit several ships but the enemies own turrets on the base turned on the eagle controlled weapons and fired.

The battle in space lasted for a few hours as the carriers that housed the remaining Eagle fighters launched them to destroy any remaining fighters that are still active. As the ships engage each other, the two modified cruisers targeted the heavy cruisers and launched long range missiles at the heavy cruisers while they take on eagle battleships. Several missiles hit their targets while some were intercepted with all but one remaining heavy cruisers are destroyed with the last one damaged. As the battle went on, a signal went out that the enemy are surrendering in turn that battle in space has ended. The remnants of the enemy fleet is one Heavy cruiser, 7 cruisers, 2 battleships, and 2 freighters that all remain.

While that fleet surrounded the surrendering fleet, the battle inside the base was on the final stretch. All eagle and pirates now fighting over the command center for control.

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the command center and the surrounding areas as the battle was in full swing. "_Multiple contacts coming down cordor 5A" "We're pinned down near southeast entrance to the command center" "we got wounded here, need medics"_. The intensity of the radio chatter went up by the hour as the the fighting got close to the command center.

"This is just messed up, these guys are fighting like the end of the world is near." James said as he gunned down a couple of pirates and as he looked back, he can see the amount of bodies that are littered down the hallway. In the hall, James' team along with two other squads and their leader Alex stood as the victors with the young battalion leader getting information on any other paths from a pirate who looks like a large unit leader.

"So there is a hidden passage to the command center." Alex spoke

"Yes, there is but only the boss knows the password and it is impossible to decode it." the pirate said with fear as he had a bullet shot into his foot.

"So what is order boss" A old soldier in charge of squad 4 asked.

"Ask 2nd company to send two of their squads to the location in order to breach it on my command." Alex ordered the old soldier.

"Sir"

"The rest of you get ready to move out." Alex commanded the rest of the troops in the area to move to the door that leads to the northeast entrance.

As they moved towards the command center, Alex got word that the enemy has retreated into the command center, Alex has moved the entire unit with the exception of the squads 3 and 4 who came across a company from one of the other larger units and had them follow them for a surprise attack from the hidden passage. While they are getting ready, the rest of the assault force closes in on the enemy but meets heavy resistance and heavy weapons fire.

Alex's unit gets ready for their assault as they made it to the doors with little casualties and resistance. "OK when I give the word, I want flashbangs first then the first wave goes in and lays suppression fire to keep the enemies heads low."

"After the first wave enters, second wave is to go in and get a foothold for the third wave to secure the foothold for the rest of us to enter." Alex continued. "After everyone is in, we will take the heat off of the other units so they can get in also the troops that are at the hidden passage that leads in the command center will blow the door to stun the enemies and take position to assist us."

As soon as Alex gave the command, the first wave which consist of a third of the heavy weapons with seventy-three others went in and eliminated all of the of enemies that are near the door. After they have created a opening, wave 2 then entered the room and created a foothold for the third wave to secure the foothold for the rest of the unit. As they do that most of the pirates say this happening and fired upon the mecrs with two dozen killed and another twenty injured, but with the pirates attention on Alex's forces on the northeast entrance, forgot about the other mercs that they were holding back and they are going to get a unexpected surprise from a position that they have forgot.

KABOOOM

A loud explosion caught the pirates by surprise with more members of the eagles poring through the hidden passageway. Several pirates fall by the guns of these new players and losing more from the behind as many more Eagle mercs entered the room from multiple doors that lead into it.

"Blasted mercenaries, they always have men in hiding and how the hell did they know about the passage?." the boss of the pirates, the man is 6'11" dark skinned with long black hair in the form of dreadlocks, brown eyes, he is also quite musculare, tattoos spread across his body with most of them covered by clothing. The tattoos that are not hidden are on his neck and arms.

"Boss, found the pirate leader." Alex spoke.

"Roger that kid, me and my team will deal with him." Andrew

"Got it boss." Alex replied

For the past three hours, the eagles engaged the pirates and Andrew engaged the pirate leader which lasted for another thirty minutes with the pirate leader dead and the battle won but Andrew Knight died do to grievous wounds. The entire assault force was saddened with the lost of a leader.

The battle is over and all is left to do is the butcher's tally.

Fleet 27/94 ships  
3/12 battleships  
22/73 cruisers  
4/9 Freighters  
Strike Craft 55/180  
Troops 1255/3700

The battle was bloody and the taste was bitter. While the list of new ships was nice but the remnants of the Eagle High Command are thinking on what to do as the merc group was like a large family. They are also trying to contact ground ops at base to alert them of what has happened but would not get an answer for two days until the base reported that base was assaulted and they repealed the enemy force but with major casualties. 87% of the ground forces were destroyed by multiple mercenaries and pirates though, they have held the enemy off for earth federation forces arrived to provide assistance. The Principality of Zeon was thankful of the return of their Helium-3 Freighter and gave their grievances to the eagles for their lose of the boss. They provided a few of ships that they built which were one heavy cruiser and two light cruisers.

As the remnants of the assault forces made it back to base with the fleet stationed near the main port in side 4 colony cluster. As the remaining leaders are discussing on the next step after this, the rest of the group decided to hold a funeral for the fallen and have Andrew buried next to his family a couple days after everyone cleaned the base. The entire merc group got together and was asked what they are planning on doing after the meeting. One after another, each member spoke and told what they are going to do and with most of the mercs (who are old) going to retire while the younger ones are going to either strike out on their own or join the EFF but Alex surprise everyone with his answer.

"I going to make a guild of my own, this chapter is not done yet as a storm is brewing. There are still people who will need help and there are pirates that are still around and wouldn't disappear overnight. I spoke the men and women that are under my command if they would like to follow me and they've agreed." Alex said.

"Well, that is one hell of a surprise that came out of left field." one of the remaining leaders spoke in response to Alex's mini speech. "Well, if you are going to make a mercenary group, you will need supplies, a base, transportation, ships, tank, equipment of sorts. Am I correct?"

"Yes but I have list of things that I would like to keep but there are a few thing that are not negotiable."

"OK, what are the thing that cannot be negotiable young man." another higher up asked.

"First, I would like the two modified cruisers as they would need to be serviced for any damages that they sustained as well as any possible future upgrades. Second, I would like to have one battleship and two freighters also the crews for the ships." Alex said as he started listing off the items that are to in his possession.

"I can understand the two cruisers but a battleship and a pair of freighters? What on god's green earth do you need them for?" the first higher up ask with confusion.

"I got plans for them and I request that I keep the nukes as well as there are certain "children" who might have other ideas." Alex replied

"So you think that your better than anyone else on keeping those nukes safe and not misusing them?" one man said.

"Yes and also their old, really old." Alex spoke. "Like a few decades old."

"OK but that still does mean that you keep them" "Well, what will you use for. What about the consequences that comes with have nuclear weapons?"

The man thought for a moment and decided to drop the subject. The higher ups agreed with Alex's thoughts about the old nuke and the meeting went on for a few more hours with what the others would due next as most are ready to settle down and retire while other like Alex will continue with mercenary work by either joining current groups or make new ones like what Alex is going to do. A couple days later after the meeting, all remaining mercenaries gather for Andrews burial. The towns people were shocked at the large amount mercs that attended the funeral and it lasted for a couple of days. After the funeral, everyone went their own ways with Alex, his unit, the crews and pilots of the small flotilla that is under his command went back to base to sell all of the sheer amount of spare equipment that is left after the groups that went off to make their own mercenary groups.

For the next few days, Alex worked out what is needed for a new merc guild with Eric, Kerin, and two others on the structure and they all came up with the following setup:

Sentinel Mercenary Guild  
Leader: Alexander Crossfare  
Chief Doctor: Kerin Greyworth  
Fleet Commander: David Shore  
Ground Commander: Eric von Seidel

Branches

Army

Marine Corps

Navy

Airforce

Diplomatic Corps

Salvage Corps

Research and Development

Recruitment Corps

Corps of Engineering

Medical Core

The setup will be changed over time along with most of the branches will be formed over time and they will only accept nothing but the best but as for right now, they will be recruiting from either disbanded merc units, discharged soldiers, former gang members, and anyone who is left behind by society as the sentinels will be give these people a second chance at life that they yearned for and fix their mistakes that cost them their lives.

Alex also sold much of the spare equipment and supplies that have not been take but the groups that took with them when they left. The money will be used to help set up the Sentinels which was formed on January 1st, UC:0078 at 12:00PM.

**Eagle's Nest, Australia  
January 3rd, UC:0078**

Alex was going through the supplies that are left for the Sentinels to use and looked over at the locations of other vaults around the world.

'We have enough supplies to last us for a couple of years of heavy engagements, five years during peacetime.' Alex thought to himself as he put the pad down and looked at his new office which was Andrew's before him. Alex kept the boss' stock of alcoholic beverages for special occasions. The Room was mostly spartan due to that Alex has yet gained anything aside from a few pictures during his time with the eagles. He replaced the desk with a solid oak desk with a built-in PC for work. The table is of japanese origin with a holoprojector built in it like the desk. There is a large tv on the left side of the room with a large dark wood hutch on the right for awards, medals, pictures books, and other things. Alex also has his old combat uniform and weapons including his M-200 Intervention displayed. Alex pulled out a pair of rings that his parents bought and gave him so when he will settle down and finds a girl of his dream. The rings are gold with slots for gems. One has alexandrite with a Sapphire and a Emerald on either side of the alexandrite while the other are blank for that incase his dream girl has any preference on types of gems. Alex put back the rings under his shirt where his dog tags are and brought out a picture of his family. 'I hope everything is well everyone back home.' Alex thought to himself with a somber look on his face.

RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG

Alex put the photo away and picked up the phone that was to the right of him on his desk and answered.

"Yes" Alex replied.

"Is this Alexander Crossfare of the sentinels." a calm but slightly monotone voice spoke one the other side of the phone.

"This is him, may I ask who is calling?" Alex spoke while asking who is calling?

"Yes this is Gihren Zabi of the Principality of Zeon. I'm calling because we have a problem with pirates attacking several of our helium freighters." The man now known as Gihren replied.

"Well, it's nice that we're getting a job but I'm guessing that the pirates have a lot of ships." Alex said.

"That correct, we are willing to provide a small hand full of ships and a couple of squads of mobile suits as a payment. I may guess that you have little of information on them." The Zabi said waiting for the young leaders response.

"Yes, I only heard rumors about them. I may end up thinking on getting some that are modified for extra help for ship maintenance and base building." Alex replied.

Gihren chuckled at what Alex said and replied with "Well, I might add a few in if the job is completed within a time limit of ten days. I will provide a couple of my people provide you the location where pirate activities are." Gihren continued. "We will wait for four days for your answer if you so choose to accept it. If you do, please meet me at Side 3's capital."

"OK, thank you for allowing me to think about it. Have a nice days Mr. Zabi." Alex said and called his second. "Eric, it me. Get all team leaders to the meeting room in two hours."

After Alex hanged the phone up, he pulled up a blueprints of the Magellan-Class Battleship and Columbus-Class Freighters for upgrades, refits, and some heavy modifications for both classes and going to be provided a few more ships by the Principality would be nice as well and also being given a squad of mobile suits allows Alex and the small R&D team the benefit of looking at the technology that was used for the mobile suits.

Alex closed the blueprints away and got up to head to the meeting room to discuss on what is going to happen over the next couple of weeks.

**At Zeon HQ, Side 3****  
January 3rd, UC:0078**

A phone was put down on its base. A man was done with the Sentinels leader, he got up and walked towards that window. The man was Gihren Zabi, he stands at 6'4" tall and has a slightly toned skin color, has black eyes, and blue hair. He wears the standard Zeon Commanding officer uniform.

"Well, looks like you hired a bunch of mercs to kill a few pirates." A female voice spoke from the shadows. A person walked out of the shadow is a woman of 27 years of age, standing 5'7" tall, Magenta eyes, and orange hair. She wore a uniform; a purple shirt with an attached mask, purple pants, white knee high boots, white gloves, two gold pauldrons with black/red cape and white helmet with a gold emblem adorn on it.

"I had no choice due to that we are rearming and remobilizing our forces and we don't have time to deal with pirates Kycilia." Gihren said to his sister. "On top of that, father wanted to give the eagles a gift for returning our lost freighter and our ships that those pirates stole from us."

"Well, if you put it that way but providing them some of our mobile suits? Gihren, aren't you giving the mercenaries to much equipment." Kycilia scolded Gihren for providing groups outside Zeon with mobile suits.

"I know that but the sentinels are young group just founded two days ago and they are going to be expanding to increase their numbers soon. On top of that, the Earth federation are going to hire them to deal with other stuff on the surface as they don't have enough ships." The older man said as he turn to his sister. "As of right now, we are unable to do anything but a small amount of assistance. Also, have you seen what they did to the two federation ships?"

"Yes, I have. I'm surprised that they modified to great lengths just to improve its battle capabilities." The woman spoke as she pulled up the battle with both modded Salamis-Class Ships. "Improved reactors, additional weapons, better weapon placements, more engines, amongst other improvements."

The video showed both ships firing the main guns are farther ranges and launching missiles well before any other ship fires their weapons. The video zoomed in on a weapon placed in front of the bridge, knocking down any missile that gets within its defensive zone. "They place effective point-defense guns around the ship in key points where they can be easily defended and are immune to the Minovsky particles." Gihren said as he watch the video. "They probably already have ideas on how to improve their other ships."

"Well, they are young and they have a great level of intelligence on naval combat." Kycilia said as she looked at the clock to check for time. "Come Gihren, we can discuss this at a later date"

"Fine" Gihren said as he and Kycilia head for the door and left.

At the same time, Alex and the team leaders got together and discuss on what happened. "So, first job for us as a new merc outfit is from Zeon hun." A man wearing an old uniform from a time before the start of UC spoke up, the man short brown hair, green eyes, stands a 5'8", a slightly dark skin tone. "This is something that caught me off guard. Never did I ever think that Side 3 of all nations would hire us."

"I know Captain Maxwell, but all nations were watching the last battle the eagles did before we went our separate ways. We would know that we would get hired by various nations to do some small things at one point or another." Alex said as he look at everyone that was here. He can see his 2IC Eric, Chief Medical Doctor Karin, Task Force Captain Maxwell, Dr. Michelle Zicosky Chief Engineer of R&D, and Randy Hopken head of Diplomatic Corp.

"Well, we do have a couple of jobs here on the ground. One in the philippines and one in germany." Eric said as he looks at the job descriptions.

"True and with this new job that is being offered, we're going to stretched thin." Karin said.

"That's why I'm leaving thing to Eric on the ground. Do you think you can handle this while I'm in space dealing with these pirates and checking out these mobile suits as they may be a game changer in wars also Karin, I would like you to come with me as an medical adviser." Alex said.

"A medical adviser? I'm guessing that these mobile suits are going to be tested while we are there." The medical doctor asked with curious look on her face.

"Yes, me and several of our pilots will be testing them as we are moving towards the rondaview point with the large freighters." the sentinel leader replied. "So Eric, do you think that you are up for the task down here?"

"Yes sir, I'll keep the light on when you get back." the old man answered.

"Good. Everyone, we will be busy for the next few months as we grow in size with new recruits come in and Captain Maxwell, have the fleet ready for deployment in four hours. There are signs that war is come, so we need to be at our best so we don't get caught with our pants down." Alex spoke before getting up. "I suggest we better get to work. Dismiss"

"Yes sir" Every acknowledged

Later that night, Alex sent Gihren a message that the Sentinels will accepts the job. A couple days later, Alex, Karin, and select few pilots that would pilot the mobile suits got on the shuttle to meet up with the fleet and head towards Side 3.

As the fleet moves out, Alex reads up on the events of the rise of the Principality of Zeon with Zeon Zum Dikum move to Side 3 in 0052 then Side 3 declares its independence and establish the Autonomous Republic of Munzo in 58. Several years later in 0065, a political schism between Deikun and the Zabi family began and was made public. In October of 0068, Zeon Zum Deikun dies of unknown causes and Degwin Sodo Zabi succeeded him. Later that month, Sasro Zabi, second son of Degwin Zabi is assassinated.

One year later on the 15th of August, Degwin declares himself as sovereign and renamed Autonomous Republic of Munzo into the Principality of Zeon with the followers of Deikun are hunted and killed while his only two children Casval and Artesia disappearing. Two months later, the first Papua-Class transport ships is commissioned but Zeon Military Forces and the discovery of the "M" particle validated the Minovsky Physics. In 0070, Zeon experiments with Minovsky Particles in March, then in May, Completes the first Mega Particle Cannon based on the Minovsky physics, a month later in June, they launched the first Chivvay-Class Cruiser and in October, the EFF launches the Salamis-class Light Cruiser and the Magellan-Class Battleship

In 0072, Zeon constructs Axis Base as a way station for its Jupiter Fleet, the founder of the Minovsky Particle, Trenov T. Minovsky defected to the federation and creating a scandal in Zeon. the development of YMT-05 Hildolfr Transformable Mobile Tank. In 0073, a year later, Completes its first mobile suit, the MS-01. In February of 74, completes the prototype of MS-05 Zaku I with a super-compact Minovsky fusion reactor and in December of the same year, Zeons first Jupiter Energy Fleet returns with enough Helium 3, Hydrogen, and Methane to make it self energy independent from the federation.

In May of 0075, Zeon mass produces the MS-05 Zaku 1 with the first mobile suit training battalion is formed later in the year while in July, Zeon commissions the first Musai-Class Cruiser with its design to carry Mobile suits. In April of 0077, a revolution in side 6 caused a civil war between the nationalists backed by Zeon and Federation Loyalists with the backing from the Federation but Zeon sent a squad of Zakus to blockade the federation with the Nationalists winning and side 6 becomes an independent nation known as the Reah Republic.

"Well, looks like Zeon as some skeletons in their closes. Better keep a close eye on them." Alex said as he gets ready for some sleep. The trip to Side 3 lasted for a few days, as the fleet made its way to the capital, the crew saw a large gathering of ships that they encountered on the last battle when the eagles were still together. Alex had some of the ships station outside while his flagship, the Magellan-Class Battleship _Solar Radiance_, docked inside the colony. Alex along with four of his best troops and Karin left the ship and entered the colony where Alex meet a man in a standing around five to six foot with a fusion of light grey and brown with black eyes.

"Welcome to the capital of Zeon Mister Crossfare. I'm Ramba Ral, I'm was told to escort you and your entreage to my superior." Ral said.

"Lead the way, ." Alex said and motioned his group to follow.

Alex and his group with Ramba made their way to the entrance to the colony, Ramba noticed that Alex was something that surprised him as he thought that he was escorting a older man but not a young man. But Ral did also noticed that Alex eyes held combat experience that belied his age. 'Hmmm, those eyes are not meant for a young man of his age but someone who has seen combat and his posture shows that he is a soldier. Better to ask him about his true age.'

'Well, well. Seems this old man can probably able to figure out that I'm older than I looks just from my eyes.' Alex thought to himself as the group came to a set of cars.

_Whistle_

"Those are some fancy cars though they have nothing on some of the old classics back on the surface that some car collectors have." Alex said.

"Ohh, you say there are better ones? Show me." Ral asked Alex to show him a picture of a fancy car and he was surprised as Alex pulled out a object that should be in a museum as there are better ones out there in the market.

Alex than shown Ral the picture of a Rolls-Royce Phantom VIII and Ral was surely surprised about the car. It was silver in color with a length around 5.8m, a width about 2m, and a height of 1.6m. It was a four-door car with the doors in a salon style with the front doors open forward and the back doors open in the revers. The interior was is a white leather finish with various types of other materials.

"Ohh, that is a really fancy car. Where did you get this picture." Ral asked.

"Off the internet. I just dug really really deep for it as this stuff is difficult to obtain." Alex replied "Why?"

"Just asking." Ral said. "Come, your host awaits."

As the group entered the vehicles and headed to the main building of the zeon. Alex decided to listen to some music for some time to kill. He chose to start with 'White Reflection'.

The zeon soldier eyed Alex then turned to the woman that sat next to him. "I you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few question miss?"

"Karin, Karin Greyworth and what question do you have." Karin asked as she looked at Ral with a inquisitive look.

"Mr. Crossfare looks like he should be doing something at his age but his eyes say otherwise and the way he holds himself suggest that he is military? Then there are the clothes and equipment that the troops have should be in on display in a museum or in someone's gun collection?" Ral asked.

"Well, your the first to notice this, Alex is a unique case." the doc spoke "He is from the early 21st century, he is or I should say 'was' a US Marine. "

The man raised his right brow. "When you say was, what you mean?"

"He was displaced due to a machine of unknown make. He was close to it and was activated by someone." Karin said as she pulled a tablet from her bag. "He is actually 25 years old but it seems that the machine de-aged him to what you see here."

This surprised Ral as he did not expect that the young man was older than him by a few years but ended up in his final year as a teenager.

"He is also not normal as his genes are artificially altered." the woman continued. "From what I can see from the results of his diagnosis, certain parts of him are structured in a way that he was to be a spokesman but as you can see that he is a soldier."

"Does his parents know about this before he was displaced?" Ral asked.

"Somewhat though not his birth parents but his adoptive parents." She said. "He is an orphan, he said that he was not in any records."

"Well, I guess that we should end it here as we are nearing the building." the 34-year old said as the large building was in sight. Alex opened his left eye to see the building, the building in question is was a large silver-colored building with a lot of spikes and windows.

As the group exits the cars and made their way up the stairs to the building. The scale of the building is large and Alex can think of a handful of building that can match this place. The group made their way to the hall where they will meet the man that hire them.

As they reach a large set of doors, the large doors opened to reveal a massive room that is at least 20 meters in length, 10 meters in width, and 12 meters in height. It was decorated with Zeon decorations and the emblem of Zeon across the room. At the end of the room is a group of people. The first person Alex sees is a man sitting in the center on a throne, he is old looking of the age of 62, bald, wears a pair of sort of blue tinted glasses as well as wearing a shade of red overshirt with a pink undershirt and pants, shin high boots, and a odd piece of clothing that Alex could not place the name for. To his right is a giant of a man standing at almost 7 foot and has a good amount of bulk underneath, has a few scars on his face, wears a green uniform with the zeon iginogiforie with spike at where the shoulder meets the main body, red cuffs and collar, light green belt and boots also he wears white gloves. He has a fearsome presence but Alex deduced that he is a gentle giant due to that Alex could not sense any ill feelings.

Next is the polar opposite as where the giant has a friendly aura, the man next to him has an odd sense of a backstabber. The man is shorter and slim but is calculated if his black eyes say anything. He is also where the same uniform but black with a light violet belt and boots and has a cane. He also has blue hair. Next after the man is a woman that made Alex hair stand up on end and almost made him be on guard. The woman his slim and slightly older than Alex's true age. She also has red hair and is wearing a purple uniform with white knee high boots and white gloves. She is also wearing a two color cape with black on the outside and red on the inside. The last person on the right of the old man was a man around his physical age, with light purple hair and wearing the same zeon uniform. The aura of the young man gave Alex the impression that someone like him should not be in the military. On the left of the old man are two people.

They were a man and a woman, both wearing different forms of the Zeon Armed Forces uniform. The man, looking to be in his early fifties or late forties was rather tall, roughly 6'1" with a strong, muscular build to him. He had short, red hair and matching red eyes. His uniform was a pitch black version of the Zeon Army uniform, with the rank pins of a General on his sleeve. The woman looked a bit younger, maybe her mid thirties/early forties, with long, shoulder-length black hair and dark green eyes which were constantly scanning the room. She had a very generous figure though, that much anyone could tell - and she had aged amazingly well when compared to others. Her uniform was a bright red uniform not unlike Char's, with the rank pins of an Admiral on her own uniform, and what looked like a ceremonial saber on her belt.

Degwin Sodo Zabi, Leader of the Principality of Zeon, look to the group of 6 people that are following LT. Ral. First thing he see is that the young man leading the other five is young but carries himself like a professional soldier. He wears a desert camo uniform with a patch baring a Eagle with its wings spread out holding a shield with two swords (one is a japanese katana and the other is a arabian scimitar) behind it and on the front of the shield is a cluster of arrows and a olive branch at the bottom edge of it with twenty-one stars in the center and a ribbon following the edge of the top of the shield with "_Soldato Onorario"_ on it. His hair is silver in color with crimson streaks, dual colored eyes with blue on right and green on the left. He has a holster for two pistols on his chest and a oriental looking knife on the small of his back. The young man's hair color and the way his eyes looks made him feel like a reaper was in the room and the feeling made him, his children and the two officers on edge. His other sons Garma and Dolze looks surprised at the young man appearance. The two officers on his right has raised eyebrows due to the young man's age as well.

The woman behind him was older between late 20s to early 30s, wearing a black knee length, sleeveless dress, shin high high-heels and a white doctors coat. She has ample bust size, long black hair that reached to the small of her back and brown eyes. The four guards that are with them are wearing similar colored uniforms to that of the young man but with some sort of armor that looks like scales, they are equipped with weapons but one has what looks to be a light machine gun. All of them also have pistols on their right hip. They don't have anything covering their faces. The first man is of chinese descent, with the standard asian features but has a tattoo covering a small portion of his face that is of a chinese dragon, the next man is caucasian with brown hair and green eyes and his face is old with a couple of scars on it, the third man is of african decent. He has brown eyes and has no hair on his head and the last man in is caucasian with brown hair and has a small beard growing in with hazel eyes.

"Your highness" Ramba spoke and giving a salute.

"Thank you Lieutenant, you may leave." the leader spoke. "Welcome to Zeon and I'm Degwin Sodo Zabi, leader of Autonomous Republic of Zeon."

"Thank you Lord Zabi. I'm Alexander Crossfare and just let you know is to never judge a book by it's cover." Alex said "Thing are not what they should be."

"I notice, but let's continue with the introductions." Degwin spoke as he continued. "To my right are my children."

"This is Gihren, my eldest and the supreme commander of the Zeon Military." the leader introduced Gihren who spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and I have to say that I was expecting someone older" He said

"Likewise, though I was getting the impression of someone younger." Alex replied who motioned Sodo to continue the introduction.

The lord nodded then continued. "Next is Dozle. He leads our space forces."

The giant spoke with a calming tone "Welcome young man."

Alex nodded and was surprised slightly mentally as the man has a cheerful personality. 'Well, would you know. The big guy is a gentle giant.'

"After him is my daughter, Kycilia who heads the security for our people."

Kycilia bowed to acknowledge Alex and co.

"And this is Garma, he is enrolled in the military academy."

"Greetings, it is nice to meet you." Garma said.

"The two on my right are Aren and Sutura Takeo." Degwin spoke with the two nodding for him to finished. "Aren is a general of the army and his wife is the admiral of the navy."

"Well, I believe that it's our turn to introduce ourselves." Alex said. "Like I said before, I'm Alexander Crossfare, leader and founder of the young Mercenary outfit, Sentinel."

"So, your a recently made group?" The general spoke.

"Yes though I am a bit surprised that we hired two days after our formation and _this_ early. I hoping to have something like this after a few months for small jobs here and there." Alex said "But let's continue this later."

"This is Karen Greyworth, the chief physician and lead doctor." Alex introduced the doctor.

"The men behind me is Phantom squad, with Nicolas Bernard as team leader." Alex spoke.

"Next is William Hiensburn, 2IC and comms officer, then there is Olabode the heavy weapons expert." Alex continued "Last but not least is Hao Shui, the sniper and demolitions expert."

"All but Olabode are former military, so they will probably salute" As Alex finished, the team saluted with Dozle, Garma, and the Takeos saluted in return with Alex and Karin chucklin.

"I would like to know what happened to the eagles?" Dozle asked.

The group gave a sobered look as Alex spoke. "We disbanded after Andrew Knight past way from wounds that he sustained during the Eagle's last battle. He died moments after the leader of the pirates was slain."

"I'm sorry to have you bring up some bad memories." the giant said.

"Well, I was planning on giving the Eagle's a battleship for returning all of the stolen ships and the freighter." Degwin spoke. "But I'm too late in that regard. Though, you were part of them, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, you are indeed correct. While I was only with them for less then a half a year, I was able to be a part of them." Alex spoke.

"Well, I ask of you, will you accept the battleship as a gift." the lord said.

Nicolas whistled at the prospect of having another battleship. "Well boss, what do you think?"

"I say accept it, it may come in handy later down the road." the Nigerian said.

"Well, I might switch the flag to it because I will overseeing the modifications on _Bangor_." Alex thought about it for a few moments and spoke. "I will accept it Lord Zabi."

"Thank you and Gihren." Degwin said and turn to Gihren. "You said that you hired them to deal with the pirates, yes?"

"Yes father." Gihren said. "Mister. Crossfare, I believe we should sit down and discuss about the job."

"I would agree as everyone do have other things to do." Alex replied as everyone went out the hall with Garma heading to his room, Kycilia heading a different direction, Dozle head to the front of the build to check his fleet while Alex, his group, Gihren, and the Takeos head to another room. After ten minutes, the large group made it to a meeting room where various talks are going to happen. The room was a large one with a table that seated around 20-26 people. Alex and Karin sat on one side with the team standing behind them while Gihren, Sutura, and Aren sat across the Sentinels.

"Ok, let's get started." the leader spoke. "We are in the midst of a re-militarization and we can only field only a handful of ships and trying to deal with pirates while doing this is going to a problem."

"I see, so you started looking for mercenaries that have ships." Alex said.

"Yes and there are some, they tend to want more." Gihren said. "But you on the other hand while you have a small handful of ships, you compensate that with tactics and strategies."

"Well, you are not wrong with that. We have only five well, six in you count the ship that is going to be add." Alex added. "Though, I'm guessing that the enemy is going to have many ships."

"That's correct. They have around forty to fifty ships" Gihren said as he brought up a map of the location where they are around. "They are around here where some of the old husks of asteroids were mined out and discarded. It will take a week to get there and additional four to six days to gather everything to gather for the operation."

"That is a lot of space to sift through and time to waste boss." Nic said as he looked at the map. "We might need to have scouts scout out the area and keep taps on the lane."

"True but a fleet of that size is not going to stay in one place forever, they will be moving to make sure that they are not spotted." Alex spoke. "Sir, you said that you will provide ship and some of these mobile suits that I've been hearing about? And what about the Takeo, what is their role."

"Yes, along with the battleship are four Musai-Class Light Cruisers, two chivvy-Class heavy cruisers, a single Papua-Class Transport. and as for the Takeos?." Gihren confirmed. "They will help you with the pirates and have some of your pilots get use to the mobile suits."

"Well, I better get the boys ready, also have one set aside for me. I would like to try piloting one myself." Alex said as he thought on battleplans.

"You want to test pilot a mobile suit?" Aren spoke.

"Yes and I would like to have the crews that tagged along in case we buy or are given a ship to get use to it as well as that I would like to barrow a drydock." Alex said.

"I'm guessing it has to deal with the ships that you have?" the older man said.

"Yes, as the crews get use to the ships that you are providing me which does include the battleship that your father gave to us. I need to do a bit of modifications to the Magellan-Class and the columbus-Class but those will require more than six days with the boy that are with us." Alex looked at the ships that are going to be provided.

"I'll have a dock ready for use and have the dock hands to assist as well." Gihren spoke. "General Aren, have your men ready for deployment. Admiral Sutura, get your fleet refueled and gather near the Sentinels fleet."

"Yes sir." The Takeos got up and saluted and left to do what they are ordered then Gihren turned to Alex and co. "The meeting is done, I will have you escorted to guest quarters for the night. You'll have a long day ahead of you."

The Zabi called for a maid to have them escorted to the guest rooms.

"Thank you Sir and have a good day." As Alex and his group left for the night with Gihren head to his office.

* * *

Ship/Unit Stats:

Salamis-Class light Cruiser (mod.)  
Classification: Modified Assault Space Light Cruisers  
Official Name: Salamis-Class  
Overall Height: 41.3m/135.5ft  
Overall Length: 253m/830.1ft  
Overall Width: 93.5m/306.8ft  
Full Weight: 48,000t  
Power source: Improved Minovsky-Ionesco Fusion Reactors  
Propulsion System: Thermonuclear Engines x 3  
Smaller Ion Pulse Engines x 4  
MS Catapults: NA  
MS Capacity: NA

Manufacturer: Alexander Crossfare (Eagles/Later Sentinels)  
Developed From: Salamis-Class Light Cruiser  
Ships of the Line: _Raven's Talon_, _Fighting Spirit_  
First Deployment: December, 0077 UC  
Operator: Eagles, Later Sentinels  
Known Captains: Unknown  
Carried Machines: None  
-

Standard: 6 Shuttle Launches

Fixed: 10 x Single 350mm Particle Cannons  
12 x Dual-Mounted 65mm Prototype Gauss Cannons  
2 x 6-Cell MIssile Launcher  
8 x 800mm Torpedo Tubes  
2 x 88-Cell VLS  
10 x 6-Cell VLS  
8 x 35mm Phalanx Close-In Weapon System (CIWS)  
Handheld: Supplemental Rocket Booster

Sentinel Forces Status:

Fleets:  
1 Battleship  
2 Cruisers  
1 Freighter  
1 Carrier

Ground

Personnel: 1,496

576 Troops

576 Naval crewman

144 pilots

200 civvies (R&D, Diplomats, etc..)

Armor:

120 Tanks

50 Mobile Artillery

200 Light Vehicles

75 Various Artillery Pieces

Aircraft:

50 Fighters

25 Bombers

20 Cargo Planes

50 Helicopters

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the delay as many things happened and getting myself distracted by many things. That and figuring out on what to place in between UC:0078 and UC:0079.**

**Also, trying to think of names for the ships that is in Alex's fleet as the two modified Salamis-Class Light Cruisers (Which need to be reclassified) are already renamed to '**_**Raven's Talon**_ **and **_**Fighting Spirit**_'**. The names have to be something that the world military's will use for names.**

**-Federation Vessels-**

**Magellan-Class Battleship - **

**Columbus-Class Freighter - **

**Columbus-Class Carrier - **

**-Zeon Vessels-**

**Gwazine-Class Battleship - **

**Musai-Class Light Cruiser - **

**Musai-Class Light Cruiser - **

**Musai-Class Light Cruiser - **

**Musai-Class Light Cruiser - **

**Chivvay-Class Heavy Cruiser - **

**Chivvay-Class Heavy Cruiser - **

**Pupua-Class Transport - **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a comment as well as Like and Follow.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Author's Note II: Sutura and Aren Takeo belong to Jorn117 as they are his.**


End file.
